Dance of Happy Ending
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: FiN The ending of the story wasn’t really a happy ending wasn’t it? All may have been turned back to normal, but what about those people who wish to be the same way as it was… A FAkir and Ahiru fic
1. The Presence of Evil

Princess Tutu

In

Dance of Happy Ending

**Authors Note:**

**Whew… I am starting again with my latest fiction… it has been a year now after my last fiction with CCS… Kindly live me your reviews… I'll really appreciate it:P If you haven't watch the series, I recommend you to do so… enjoy reading!**

Summary:

The ending of the story wasn't really a happy ending wasn't it? All may have been turned back to normal, but what about those people who wish to be the same way as it was…

Chapter 1: The presence of evil…

In the peaceful castle where prince Mytho and Princess Rue resides, something that is very disturbing had awakened the two from their deep slumbers.

"Th-that feeling!" Mytho said panting and sweating cold as he sat up from their bed.

Rue also felt what her prince was talking about; Rue's body can't stop from shaking as Mytho look at her

"Rue?" he mutters

"…" She didn't answer; she was still shaking and sweating cold.

Mytho reach her small body and hug her, Rue for the first time open her lips

"Mytho…that aura…no it can't be…can it?" her voice was trembling;

"…" Mytho hug her more tightly

"No, you have defeated him, I saw you. WE HAVE DEFEATED HIM!" Rue yell as tears came out flowing from her beautiful face. Mytho wipe away her tears and comforted her princess

"Yeah" he said smiling to her. Rue seeing this smile too and close her eyes as she fell asleep to his arms 'But…not doubt about it…it's him, the evil raven'

Meanwhile in Kinkan Town, particularly in Fakir's house…

Fakir groans as he kept turning and tossing in his bed until he finally shot up from his bed.

"What the heck was that?" he said as he try to catch his breath as if he just a marathon race

When Fakir regains his senses, he scans the room for anything unusual. His eyes went to the basket that was place besides his bed

'Where the heck did that stupid duck go?' he thought.

Fakir walks out of his bed when he saw something move by the window

'Huh, Ahiru?' and Fakir walks towards her

Ahiru was lost in her thoughts that he didn't even notice the young man approaching her; thinking what was that strange feeling that cause her to wake up

"Hey Ahiru, what are you doing here?" Fakir asks the golden duck who is drowning in her thoughts "Why aren't you sleeping in your basket?"

Ahiru look back to him and back to the sky…

"Quack…" (Fakir…) she answer; she heard him sigh

"You felt that, didn't you?" He said looking up at the same stars

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" (Yeah, could it be?) Ahiru replies looking a bit worry

"…" but Fakir didn't answer

"Quack?" Ahiru look back to him and saw that he was also looking at her, she blush

"Ahiru…" he calls lowly

"Qu-quack?" (ye-yes) she answer a bit tense

Quiet envelops the both of them and the whole room

"A-ahiru…" he calls again but this time it was as a whisper

"Quack?" (wh-what?) She reply this time her heart is beating fast (What's up?)

"A-Ahiru… is still I can't understand a word you're saying" he admitted flatly.

Ahiru fell off the window shelf and fly back while bickering at him, when she realizes he was right.

'Oh that's right, I am a duck now so he can't understand a word I am trying to say to him' Ahiru's bright face turn sad and Fakir saw that 'Anyway if Fakir felt that strange aura, it means I wasn't just imagining things on my own'

Fakir sigh and look at his duck friend, the clock from the tower says that it was only 4:00 am

'Too early' he thought as he carry the startle duck to his arms and back to her basket.

Ahiru look at him asking more questions

"Drop it, whatever you are thinking. Go to sleep and we can figure it out tomorrow" he said as he too went back to his bed to sleep, but Ahiru was too stubborn for that. The thought of the mysterious aura kept her the rest of the night and fell asleep just before the sun rises

Meanwhile in other time dimensions, a creepy voice can be heard as he laughs his way to a familiar location…

To be continue…

Authors note:

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it… please RR! Thanks

-sparklingsaphyre


	2. Visitors from the past

**Authors Note:**

**Phew… I am done with my first chapter it's time to read the next one don't you think, so here goes enjoy reading!**

Summary from the previews chapter:

As the night tried it's best to past by, a very disturbing aura has awaken the four heroes from their peaceful slumber. Thinking what could it be, they have all decided to drop it off and think about it tomorrow; meanwhile in the deepest part of a shadow, strange man has came to play his part…

Chapter 2:

Cold mist was still in town as it was still dawn.

"Hey Fakir, I'm going off" Uzura call from the door with her drums

"Azura, where are you going so early in the morning?" Fakir asks his little friend, no Azura is more than a friend now. He treats her like a little sister now a day.

"Someone is calling me, don't worry I'll be back for breakfast" and the little drummer girl left the house.

"Okay, take care!" he calls but then again she always find her way when something comes up. 'She'll be fine.' Fakir smile and close the door.

Before, Uzura told him and Ahiru that Drosselmeyer invited her to go with him. But she decided that it is more fun to stay here with them so she refused the old man's offer.

Anyway, Uzura with her drums finally reach her destination, the west bridge of the town

"Huh? Why here?" she said a bit confused as she look at her refection down the river water.

Uzura carefully observes the water as she realize it's showing someone

"Edel!" she called; the girl begun to talk

"Mirror shows you're reflection as you made your way to reach you dreams. But the wheels of faith had began its move again and misfortune may brought up in the future"

"Hi Edel, what are you doing here?" Uzura innocently ask, Edel stare at how cute her half is

"Give this to Ahiru, it's the other necklace Drosselmeyer created when things began to move the opposite way" Idel said

The necklace floats out of the water and to her little hands. The red gem shines beautifully in her green eyes

"Pretty" she claims "Will this necklace turn her back to a human girl?" she asks

Edel didn't say anything but nods her head, this made Uzura excited

"Yehey! Ahiru will turn to a girl and Fakir will be happy!" she shouted as she runs her way home

Meanwhile back to Fakir's apartment; Fakir went to the kitchen and cook food for breakfast, after he's done, he went to his room and sigh when he saw that she was still sleeping in her small basket

"Stupid duck!" he said "didn't I told you to go to sleep? Now look at you sleeping peacefully when the whole world is now awake" he said coldly

Fakir sat besides his bed and stare at his duck's sleeping form

'His duck?' he said to himself again and smile at this thought

Memories began to flash back to his mind. Old Memories they both share in the past. The days where he kept telling Ahiru to keep away from Mytho, How he shot her his deadly glares saying he'll kill her. The times, where in they have work together to save Mytho from Princess Kraehe; the day he found out that the Princess Tutu, the girl he hated so much and the gold duck who first saw him cry was Ahiru herself. And lastly, during their battle with the evil raven…she was the only one who didn't give up on him to rewrite the story.

Fakir sigh again as he was lost in his own world. He didn't even realize Ahiru has awaken because of his sighing

"Quack!" (Fakir!) She calls

"…" he ignores

"Quack...Quack…Quaacckk!" (Hey Fakir, are you listening?) Ahiru calls again

'What the heck is that noise' he said to himself ignoring Ahiru once more;

Ahiru being ignored too much has reached her limitations. Ahiru took a deep breath before…

"QUACK…QUACK…QUACK! QUACK! QUAAACCKK!" she yells

The whole room was filled with QUACKS which made Fakir really angry

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID DUCK!" he yells back "What the heck is your problem?"

Ahiru frown for being call stupid so she acted on what Fakir was doing when we was spacing out.

Fakir blush and turn angrily out of the room but before he completely left the room, he look back at her and said

"Breakfast is ready, come out and let's eat"

Ahiru look at him as he left her alone there

'Oh Fakir'

To be continue…

Authors Note:

Hmm… I wonder why Fakir is so frustrated just by thinking those memories. (smirking) well better keep reading if you want to find out…

-Sparklingsaphyre


	3. Glad to see you again

**Authors Note:**

**Yahoo! New chapter to read... Hey they have a visitor, I wonder if they brought something for them…what? They didn't, too bad. Hey Uzura what's that in your hands? It's a secret, but you're saying that you need this in order to play a new game, what was it call? Aww… enjoy:P I wonder what it was…**

Summary from the previews chapter:

Uzura went out from his apartment early in the morning to meet her friend. Her friend has given her a present that must be delivered to a duck. Meanwhile the young man sat on his side of bed only to recollect their memories they had both shared from the past…

Chapter 3: Glad to see you again…

Ahiru made her way to the dinning table where Fakir is waiting for her. She look around with the thought of something is missing, but what could it be?

'Hmm, Fakir is drinking his coffee while reading the latest news as usual. So…' Ahiru pause for a minute when she remembers what it was 'Oh that's right! Uzura is missing. Now where could that little drummer girl be?'

Fakir looks up from his news paper as he realizes that she's so quiet.

"Uzura went out for a walk earlier this morning. She should be back by now" he said figuring what's she's thinking

Ahiru smile and began to eat her bread when somebody knock on their door

'It must be Uzura!' she thought "Quack!" (I'll go!) and runs off towards the door.

Fakir watches her as she tried to turn the knob open. Ahiru let the door open and look on who it was at the door

"QUACK!" (MYTHO!) She yelps; Ahiru lost her grip on the knob and was about to hit the floor when soft hands catches her "QUAACK…QUACK!" (and RUE too!)

Fakir walks towards them and open the door wide to welcome his friends

"Hi Ahiru, Fakir" Mytho greeted

"Welcome back Mutho, Rue, come inside and join as for breakfast" Fakir invited as he guided them inside

"Quack...quack!" (Come in!) Ahiru motion

"Oh Ahiru, you never change. I miss you so much." Rue said hugging her best friend

'Oh Rue, I miss you too' she thought as she hugs her back

The four of them ate the breakfast Fakir had prepared when Mytho remember something

"Hey Ahiru' he said

"Quack?" (Yes?) She looks up

"Are you expecting someone? You seem pretty excited when you open the door earlier?" Muto ask while drinking his coffee

"Oh that's right. We didn't tell you guys that we're coming, so?" Rue also ask

"Quack...quack...quack...quaaack!" (Well you see…am…I was…) Ahiru try to explain but…

'How am I going to say it…? Th-they cannot understand a word I am saying' this thought made her sad but was surprise when Rue hugs her gently

"Oh Ahiru, even though you're now a duck, we still like you and will be your forever friends" Rue said to her as she is starting to cry again

'Oh Rue…' Ahiru murmur

"Rue, I think what Ahiru is trying to say to you is that, she was expecting it was Uzura who went for a walk earlier" Fakir explains

"Oh I see," Rue said looking at him

"QUACK!" (That's right!) Ahiru cry out but was interrupt when Fakir added some more

"But SHE should know by now that Uzura never knocks on the door. She just bang opens it and enters the room with her loud drums" he finishes then looks at Ahiru making fun of her

"QUAAACK!" (Well sorry, Mr. Smarty-Pants!) She reply angrily

While the other two just sweatdrop listening to both of them, debating over something they don't really understand

"Amazing, even as a duck, those two never stops fighting" Rue said flatly while Mytho just chuckle

"Yeah, remember those days where they are always fighting just to protect me" Mytho added, this made Rue giggle too.

Fakir and Ahiru look at them

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" Fakir said getting quite annoyed with all of this

"QUACK! QUACK!" (Yeah, is there something you want to say?) Ahiru demanded too

'Mytho looks more handsome now because his heart is back. He can smile, laugh and even get angry at the same time' Ahiru said to herself as she watch them laughing, when the door bang open and loud drums enter the room.

Everybody fell silence and sweat drop when they saw Uzura arrive with a loud bang and her noisy drums. Fakir's eyes went to Ahiru and flash a victory sign.

Uzura walks towards Ahiru and tied a necklace on her neck with a familiar red gem on it

"Quack?" (Uzura?) Ahiru was confused

'What is she up to? And what's with this necklace' she thought when her eyes caught the pendant 'huh, this necklace could it be?'

But it was too late for her and Uzura splash Ahiru with water. Bright light has covered her body as her friends call her name…

"AHIRU!"

To be continue….

Authors Note:

Hmm… my characters sure like reflecting their past…well its part of the story…heheheh! Please RR, thanks

-Sparklingsaphyre


	4. Everything’s back to normal?

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, you got to read this part… my protagonist are all set… what the villains? Hey Ahiru, is that the latest trends? Why is Fakir so grumpy, what he lost his blanket…that's so sad…tee hee, hee… enjoy:P**

Summary form the previews chapter:

Mytho and Rue made a surprise visit in Fakirs house to know how they are doing. Sadly, like a normal routine they bought have to see how Ahiru and Fakir fight over something that is not really unnecessary. Uzura came and another guess was about to show up again…

Chapter 4: Everything's back to normal?

"Ahiru!" Everybody yell as she was surrounded by a bright light

"What?" she blankly reply which made her and everybody shut up "Did…did I just talk to you guys with human language again" she ask

Everybody nods

"Oh I see" she reply not believing this is actually happening again

Fakir, realizing that she just transform back to a girl again… his face turns red as he pull Mytho out of his seat and force him to face the wall

"F-fakir?" Mytho ask but Fakir didn't answer when Rue cry out something…

"Aaah! Ahiru why are you naked?" Rue blurt out which made Mytho and Fakir blush more

"I am? QUACK!" she said when suddenly 'Uh-oh, wrong word!'

And Ahiru transform back to a duck with a bright flash, everybody sigh as the two boys were about to turn back when…

"Ahiru, turn back into a GIRL!" Azura said as if chanting magic as she splash another glass of water to Ahiru.

Like what happened, Ahiru turned back into a girl the two boys tense up and turn to face the wall again

"UZURA!" Fakir call out angrily and was about to turn his head to the little girl when

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK HERE? You two face the wall until I tell you guys not too!" Rue warned with heating voice

"Of course we know that, now get something to cover her!" Fakir answer her angrily

"I-I am so tired with all this transforming" and Ahiru fell off the table

"Okay, that should do it" Rue said finishing her work "It's just temporarily but it's nice"

Ahiru twirl around as she and the others look at her

"Thank you Rue, it's pretty" Ahiru said

"It's nothing. All you need is a blanket and something to tie it on to hold it and it's done" Rue proudly said

That's right, the dress was made out of Fakir's white blanket and some laces Uzura collected

"You look good, it reminds me of that fairy tale Little Mermaid" Mytho said

"Little Mermaid?" Ahiru look at them questioning what is that

"It's a story of a little mermaid who turns into a girl because she fell in love with a prince she had saved from the storm. But just like other fairy tales, villains kept toying with them and trick them but the couple decided to fight back their freedom to live happily ever after" Fakir explains

"I see… it's more likely our story... but, what part of that story was related to my outfit?" Ahiru asks more

"I think Mytho was thinking about the part where in she turns into a girl and she has no clothes to put on so she decided to just cover her body with the sail cloth and tied it with a rope…am I right?" Rue point out

"Yes" Mytho smile as to how smart her princess is

"Anyway, you can't dress like that forever. You got to buy some clothes and I need a new pair of blankets" And Fakir went out of his apartment

"Hey Fakir wait up!" Mytho call from behind, he motion the girls to follow them before he went out

"Are all boys like that?" Uzura ask the older girls who only shook their heads

"Maybe, let's go!" and the three of them went out to follow the two of them

When the five of them reaches the center town, they were surprise when they saw a familiar creature walk out of the Pizza parlor

"I-Is that Mr. Cat?" Rue ask her companions

"Yes it is. But how?" Ahiru wonder herself

"Mr. Cat?" Uzura ask

"Our Ballet teacher" Mytho answer

"If he is your teacher, then why are you surprise to see him in town?" Uzura ask again

"Well that's because he is supposed to be a normal cat now" Fakir said still not looking away to their teacher

Mr. Cat, with his sharp senses notice them and calls out

"Hey children, what are you doing there, why are you staring at me…let see, since Princess Rue is with Prince Muto now, and Ahiru is still single, so I guess…" his left eye shines signifying he's planning something "Ahiru, if you don't stop staring at me, I'll just have to marry you" then bells can be heard ringing with his idea as everybody sweat drops

"Uh, no…I don't like….to…ma-mar--..." Ahiru was cut off when someone answer for her

"Oh no, Mr. Cat, you don't want to marry her!" The red girl said

"And why is that?" the cat question

"That's because she's with Fakir now!" the yellow hair girl reason out

"WHAT!" the cat was surprise so does Ahiru, Rue and Fakir

"Really? Are you two really a couple now?" Mytho ask

"Of course NOT!" Fakir said loudly. Ahiru heard her other friends say something and giggle "We are NOT even dating out!" Fakir continued to reason out

"Ahiru welcome back" The red hair Pike said

"I told you she'll be back" and Lilie giggles

"Yeah, whatever; See you around Ahiru, bye!" and the two girls left

"But Pike, Lilie wait…you-you are not supposed to remember me…right?" Ahiru said lowly

'First I turned back into a girl, and now this? Everything…everything is back to the way it was'

That night, Ahiru in her sleeping gown went inside Fakir's room only to see him getting ready to sleep on the floor

"Used the bed, and I'll sleep here" she heard him said.

Ahiru smiled and climb the bed to sleep. Today, Fakir bought 2 blanket and another set of pillows just for her.

"Fakir, share the bed with me"

To be continue….

Authors Note:

Hey, it's Mr. Cat… I missed him… Uh-oh better not let him see me… I am still young and I am not desperate to get marry yet…specially not to a cat…meow:P anyway, hmmm, I wonder what's Ahiru's thinking inviting him to sleep with her in the bed? Tee hee hee… ahem… read the next chapter and please review… thanks!

-Sparklingsaphyre


	5. Talking

**Authors Note:**

**Sigh, why is Ahiru and Fakir always fight? What they're having a peace talk tonight? But does he have to stay in the same bed with her? Huh, why is Ahiru keep turning and groaning? Find out as you read this chapter! Enjoy!**

Summary form the previews chapter:

Ahiru turns back into a girl again and it seems like the rest of the town too. The five of them went to the central town only to see that their old friends are back too. At night something surprising was about to happened between the knight and the duck…

Chapter 5: Talking

"Fakir, share the bed with me" Ahiru offered blushing

Fakir looks at her surprise

"What are you talking about? What are you planning to do with me?" Fakir said covering himself with a blanket, Ahiru frown

"Excuse me but I am the girl here!" Ahiru said pointing to herself "Fakir…" she calls again

"What?" Fakir this time is positioning himself to sleep

"Thank you" she pause for a minute, she watch Fakir turn his head on her "Thank you because you have done a lot for me and all I can do is offer you a space in your bed, so please don't turn me down" she said shyly

Fakir stare at her as his hands began to travel towards her face and gently caress them;

'F-fakir…' she thought she let him touch her face

"Thanks but I am fine here. Don't worry I am not asking anything in return. Besides didn't I promise you that I'll stay with you." Then he reluctantly pulls his hands away from her and turns his back on her; Ahiru was quite disappointed too

"F-Fakir…" She calls again

"What?" he reply but this time he didn't look back at her and he's getting annoy with her

"Ah… you see… well…" Ahiru's not sure if she should bring it out or not…

"I am waiting?" He said coldly

"Ah.. .Fakir, you don't understand" Ahiru said getting worry

"Just what are you trying to say anyway?" Fakir ask as he sat up again, Ahiru gulp

"Well, I am terrible sleeper when I sleep as a girl so… imightfelloveryou!" she finish

"…"

'Phew, I said it' Ahiru let out a big sigh

"Ahiru know what, even a girl I still can't understand you" Fakir said straight forward, this made Ahiru mad

"Grrr… What are you deaf? Didn't you hear me?" she snaps

"What did you call me, you stupid duck!" he retorted

"What I am trying to say is that, I might fell over you during my sleep so I suggest you sleep with me here in the bed!" she said again, blushing

'Now, he's going to laugh…' she said and frowns when she heard him laugh, and really hard.

Ahiru's face turn really red and feeling so embarrass. She angrily pulls her cover up to her head and angrily pushes her body down the bed

'Stupid, why did I ever mind saying it to him' Ahiru said to herself while trying to sleep when he felt the bed futon lower a bit.

Slowly, Ahiru pulls her blanket down and look to see what it was. It was Fakir besides her in the bed facing the ceiling with his eyes close. Ahiru was about to go to sleep too, when Fakir said something.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you" He said, still eyes were close

Ahiru shook his head gently

"Ie, It's okay. You see I believe it is already our daily routine. You teasing me while I am expectedly to react and then will fight then we will be okay again." Ahiru explains then giggles as she tried to remember them while Fakir is attentively listening to her

"About that too, I know you are getting really irritated with me, right?" Fakir ask again

"Well, I'd be lying to you now when I say no. But you know what my day wont seems to be completed when you are not there to tease me" Ahiru replied before yawning and falling into sleep "Good night Fakir" yawn

Fakir only this time opened his eyes and looks the sleeping form of Ahiru besides him

"Thank you, you just don't know what it means to me" he smile and close his eyes too but before he falls to his deep slumber "Good night my stupid duck"

The next day, Ahiru help Fakir in doing breakfast and when they are about to be finish she went back to their room carrying a bag of bird food. She carefully pours some in a small bowl and when she opened the window, flock of birds immediately flies towards her and the bowl. Fakir takes went to the room to see what the noise is all about was and was startle when he saw Ahiru drowning from the flock of birds.

After the unusual accident Fakir saw earlier they began eat their breakfast with their normal routine.

"Hey Ahiru, tomorrow we will start to go to school again" Fakir said before drinking his coffee

"Back to the ballet school" Ahiru frown as she remember her old days where she is always tease by Mr. Cat and how she always have to stay for detention because of her clumsiness and wrong sided footing. Fakir heard her let a depressing sigh.

"We have no choice. If everything is going back to normal, we also have too. Besides I need to search something on why is this happening again together with that familiar aura before I began writing the story" Fakir explains

"Oh that's right, you will began searching again at the library right. So everything will be back to its normal routine. Well except for the fact where I will change to Princess Tutu and collect the prince's heart." Ahiru pause for a moment "But anyway I guess I'll be busy with my practice" Ahiru points out and was about to say another word when Fakir cut her

"You don't have to practice alone, I'll teach you everyday myself and you can help me with my research" He said smiling to her

Ahiru who is surprise look at him and ask "Promise?"

Fakir gave her an assuring smile, those deadly smile he only give to her "A knight never goes back from his words especially when he had gave it to a princess"

"Thank you that would be very nice Fakir"

**Authors note:**

**Well, there you have it… well it's not finish yet… My evil plan is just starting, so you better stay tune, okay… And by the way, I'll try to update you soon…maybe next week or tomorrow… it a busy in college you know…**

**Sparklingsaphyre**


	6. Can I have this dance, princess

**Authors Note:**

**Gasp! Of my, I have already lots of reviews! Gosh, I am so happy… you guys make my heart go "doki-doki" don't ask me, I don't know that means…heheh**

**Anyway, so everything is back to normal huh, well guess again, my dear golden duck… enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6: Can I have this dance, princess

"Oh, I am late, I am really late!" Ahiru said while running on her way to school again

Mytho and the others decided that they should all go back to school since everything is going back to normal and besides they need to stay in one place until they are sure what is really happening inside the Kinkan Town.

As usual Ahiru is not looking ahead so as expected she bump to another person and both of them loss their balance.

"Sorry, it's just that I am in hurry that I didn't see you. Sorry" She excuse

"No, it's alright. How about you, are you alright miss?" He said offering her hands which she gladly took

"Yeah" Ahiru'e eyes met his and she flush 'He's cute' she taught when she heard the clock tower rang "Oh my god, I'm late, sorry but I gotta go, bye" She then dash off again leaving the young man behind.

The young man fixes himself and turn towards her direction

"Yeah, it may seems that everything is going back to normal but are you really sure that it is? See you later, Princess Tutu and be prepare." the young man said while smirking and continued walking on her way to the ballet school building

Meanwhile inside the room, where Mr. Cat is starting his new lessons for the season, Pike and Lillie are having their little gossips again

"Oh, I see that Ahiru is late again" Pike commented

"Well, it's not like we don't know her. I'm sure sooner or later she'll be here crawling on her way to us hopping Mr. Cat wont notice her" Lilie said in dreamingly

"You're right" and the two girls started giggling that they didn't realize Mr. Cat approaching them

"Excuse me ladies, but do you mind telling me what are you two talking about?" Mr. Cat ask

The two girls was surprise and began to sweat drop

"Well, we are not talking about anything Sir" Pike said

"Oh really, well do you think you can tell me where Ahiru is. Is she late again?" Mr. Cat now more curious

The two sweat drop more and didn't answer; Mr. Cat sigh and look straight to their eyes

"If she continue doing that even in this new season, I guess I just have to marry her" and he left the two girls while purring

The girls sigh and began preparing them selves for the new activity mean while, Fakir's dark eyes are looking at them

'I guess she's still not here yet; stupid duck' he said to himself when he saw the door slide open, slowly Ahiru tip-toe towards her best friends when suddenly Mr. Cat spotted her

"Ahiru, you're late again" Mr. Cat greeted her

"Oh hello, Mr. Cat, I see that you're furs are shinny today" she said hopping to change the topic

"Nice try girl, but you know your punishment right? Or perhaps you would like to marry me instead that would be fi-" Mr. Cat was cut off when Pike and Lilie came to their best friends rescue

"SHE'LL BE IN DETENTION SIR!"

"SHE'LL BE LEFT TO CLEAN THE ROOM!"

Pike and Lillie reason out at the same time while Ahiru just stand there in her dorky expression. Mr. Cat just looks at them and sighs

"Fine, Ahiru you'll be left here again to clean the room understood?" he ask

"I'm so sorry sir" she bow her head and when Mr. Cat left them, she felt someone's eyes is staring at her

Ahiru raise her head and began to search for those eyes and when she caught the special students, fakir looking at her.

Ahiru return his stare with her angry expressions and when he realize that she was looking at him too, he turn his gaze away from her which made Ahiru irritated too. Mean while Ahiru saw Mytho and decided to say hello

"Good morning Mytho, Rue" Ahiru greeted

"Good morning Ahiru, nice day for a dance isn't it?" Rue said

"Yeah, unfortunately I am late again because Fakir didn't wake me up" Ahiru said, Fakir hearing this reacts and explained his side

"Hey, I did wake you up. It's just that you are too lazy to wake up!" Fakir sarcastically said

"Well you still did leave me in the house and not only that, Azura is not at home too!" Ahiru snap

Mytho and Rue sweat drop and before their little argument started to get worst, Mytho drag the surprise Ahiru into the dance floor and they started to dance

"My-mytho" she utter

Mytho just smile at her and the two of them dance ballet

"Are you jealous?" Rue teases the young man besides him

"Why should I? Why are you jealous?" he said as his eyes watched them dance

"You're eyes are telling me that you are" Rue continue as she flip her behind

"Drop it, it's not funny"

"What ever you say Fakir,What ever you say" Rue said giggling

'Jealous? Is the feeling suited for me?" his mind said to him he was about to do his own warm up when he heard Rue added something

"To tell you the truth, yes I am a little bit jealous." Rue blurt out

Fakir look back at her

"Fakir, don't kid yourself. Ahiru is growing up to be beautiful as a girl or as princess Tutu; and if the story didn't continue in the way we are facing right now, Mytho and Ahiru might end up together" Rue said while observing Ahiru and Mytho dance gracefully.

She was about to drop when she was surprised on what Fakir replied to her

"Yeah I know, but it didn't happen right. So why are you jealous now when u know you have Mytho for yourself" and Fakir left her standing there stun.

After Rue regains her posture, she smile and look back to her friends and her prince

"Yeah, and you have Ahiru for yourself but you're to slow"

After a few minutes someone entered the room, a young man and he proceeded towards Mr. Cat. No one really did notice him until Mr. Cat made an announcement

"Okay class starting today, you'll be having your new classmate." Mr. Cat announce

Everyone look at them and listened to what Mr. Cat. Gossips and giggling can be heard from the other girls before Mr. Cat cough a little to get their attentions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that you have new classmate to join us this season." Mr. Cat then returned his gaze on the piece of paper in his paws before questioning him. "It is said here that you are a transfer student from the other town and that you started dancing only a year ago, right?"

"Well, yes. I just started dancing ballet for fun before but as time pass I started to love it and enjoy it." He reasoned out

"Hey, it's that boy again" Ahiru whispered

"Do you know him Ahiru?" Mytho asked

"Well, I did bumped to him earlier while running on my way here" Ahiru explained

"Oh you bumped into him, I think it's more like you knock him off" Fakir said not looking at her

"Shut Up!" Ahiru reply but smiled because she knows Fakir is beginning to show his true self to the public

"Well, I see no problem with the letter of your application. If the office signed your approval then you may join the class but first I asked you to introduce yourself first to the other students here in this class and you might want to share us some of your skills regarding ballet" Mr. Cat said giving him back his letter

"No problem Mr. Cat" The young man with dark blue hair step forward and began introducing himself.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Kai. My age is no different from most of you guys. I am new to this town and I hope I will be a good friend to all of you" everyone clap their hands and some girls cheer and sigh on how handsome he is

Kai scan the room looking for someone when finally he saw this certain young girl, hair colored in orange in between the two young men. Ahiru saw that he was looking at him and was surprised. She blushes when she felt someone's hand hold hers. She look at her hands to see Fakir's hand holding unto them; she look up to him and without saying a word she was replied by squeezing his hand gantly

"I don't trust that man. Whatever happen don't let him get near you" he whisper. Ahiru only look at her then back to Kai who seems to be walking towards her

Kai stop walking and look at Ahiru's eyes. He kneeled in front of her and took her free hand and kisses them. Every girl in the room squeal; the men gasped with his sudden moves. Rue took Mytho's arms and hugs them while blushing, remembering that mytho also did that to her. Mytho on the other hand didn't show any expression but not Fakir. His hand grip Ahiru's hand more tightly but he is also controlling it not to hurt her. Ahiru is really confused now, why is Kai kissing his hands like what Mytho did and why is Fakir so jealous all of a sudden.

Kai saw that her other hand is being held by Fakir and Ahiru is getting really confused and embarrassed so look at her

"In order for me to show everyone my skills, Can I have this dance, princess Tutu"

to be continue…

**Author's note:**

_Gommen ne minna sama… I know I promised you guys that I would update it a week later… but I forgot to tell you that I came from another planet… where in 1 week means a month…JOKE! Sorry… I am really sorry… please do continue reading and reviewing… and about my grammars… hang on to me for a while… THANKS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY… I"LL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY SHORT BUT EXCITING… hehehe!_


	7. the knight or the stranger?

**Authors Note:**

**Yey! Thanks for informing me about what doki-doki means… I love you all guys… thanks for reviewing and patiently reading my all sort wrong spelled and grammar in this fic… at least you like my plot…:P **

Chapter 6: The Princess chooses between the knight and the stranger…

"Come dance with me, Princess Tutu" Kai said offering his hand to her.

Ahiru, Fakir, Mytho and Rue were all surprised on what he had said. Ahiru being Princess Tutu is not really in publicity to let some one like him who is a complete stranger know their secret. It's a good thing that no body except them, are close enough to hear him.

Fakir's hand pulled Ahiru away from him but was stopped by Ahiru herself; he looks at her with surprised but was only returned with her gentle smile.

"Okay" And Ahiru reached her hand to Kai who lead her at the middle.

Everyone made way for Ahiru and Kai. Everyone stared at them with dreaming expression, some blush as how Kai gracefully and gently bow to her as she did the same before dancing and the Mr. Penguin the Pianist started to play when he saw this.

Ahiru didn't look to any of the those pair eyes who are staring at them, especially not back from Fakir because she already knows that he is already fuming on what she did.

Kai slowly placed his masculine arms around her waist as he encircles her and letting her raised her one foot as he assists her not to fall.

"So, how did you know" Ahiru ask when she began to open her hands openly to him while lifting her from the ground

"Know what, my lady?" Kai look at her innocently but grinning

"You know what I mean; no one knows I am her" she reply as they began to dance on back on ground again; She still calm as if it's not a big deal.

"No one? But your friends knew, didn't they" he cleverly reply which he earned her smile

"Of course they knew for they are my friends but you are…" she was cut off by Kai

"…a complete stranger" he finished "Then let us be friends to worry you not"

"That can be arranged when you decide to tell me first how did you know" Ahiru returned his slyness

"Clever for a duck" Kai commented as he swings her away and chuckle

"Thank you" she said as she looks at him smiling "You can smile… and their nice. You must be a good guy" Ahiru flatter him

"Nice one and thanks but no you are not getting the answer. Too soon for you to know; maybe next time" Kai's eyes were fixed on her blue ones as he decided to perform the last move

"Well it was worth trying"

Ahiru felt his hands left her as he bow down to her courtesy

"That was pretty nice, I enjoyed the dance. You're really a good dancer to be Princess Tutu" Kai said

"Eerr, same goes for me, you are a very good dancer and might be selected to join the special class" she said sweat drop popping out of her head

Meanwhile, same place where Ahiru left Fakir

'Tsk, why is he always smiling at her and same goes for that stupid duck! I just told her not go near him and now she runs off to have dance with him" Fakir's hand turned into a tight fist, any moment now he could knock someone out if it continues like that, or at least that is what Mytho thinks as he saw his reaction

Mytho walked towards his friend leaving Rue's side

"You're not going to let that man beat you, right?" Mytho said smirking evilly;

"What do you want?" Fakir ask suspiciously

"Nothing actually but if I were you, go right there and dance with her and while you are at it, show to the new guy that Fakir is the "ONLY" one who can dance with Ahiru, except me of course" Mytho explained while pushing Fakir forward

"Right…I mean NO!" Fakir blush as he yelled at the now innocent look in Mytho's face

Everyone's attention turned into them and Mr. Cat eyed on Fakir very seriously

"Is there a problem Mr. Fakir?" he asks looking quite annoyed. Fakir's hair in her body rose in fear and nervous "You could always share the detention room with Ahiru you know"

Fakir shot Mytho a death glare who is just smirking evilly back at him before answering Mr. Cat

"Nothing Si…" Fakir was cut off by Mytho who walked forward to introduce his plan

"Actually Sir" He began, he saw Fakir looking at him angrily but cute as he can see hot steams pour out his face

"Yes, I am listening Mytho" Mr. Cat said waiting impatiently

"You see, me and Fakir are just having a little conversation about his plan. Fakir wants to show our new friend here, Kai, what the special class is all about and he is to perform a dance with the help of our Ahiru" Mytho proposed

Everyone in the room gasp, some cheer, some made different other noise. Rue and Ahiru look at the prince

'What are they up too?' Ahiru thought

'Nice one Prince, you earn my applause' Rue smiled evilly herself

Kai who shows no reaction but to smile; he has a little conversation on his own mind

'Well, I didn't know my plan would go all this fast but everything goes on smoothly'

Everyone shut their mouth when Mr. Cat finally gave his opinion

"Well I don't know what you two boys are up to, but yes, I am also planning to do that only with Rue and you Mytho to dance, but since Mr. Fakir has volunteered to do the job and Ahiru is now here, I see no problem with that" Mr. Cat said giving his approval

Fakir and Ahiru's expressions fall to a very shock, unbelievable state

"No way!" he muttered in his breath but since he knows that he has no way out of this and just walked forward while cursing silently the poor kawaii Mytho who is signing a victory sign secretly to him.

Ahiru on the other hand…

'What's his problem? If he don't want to dance with me, neither do I, but he is walking forward when he can always…' her thoughts were interrupted when Kai gave her hands to Fakir

"Good luck" Ahiru heard Kai said while stepping backwards of them. Ahiru look up to see his annoyed expression as he took a gentle grip on her hands

The Pianist saw that they are both ready and began to play the normal piece on them. Fakir pulls Ahiru close to him which made her blush a little as he instruct her on what to do.

"F-Fakir slow down" Ahiru said trying to follow his instruction smoothly and perfectly to avoid more arguments with him

Fakir sensing that she is having problems to keep up with him started to slow his pace and help her do the job. Ahiru realized that he is indeed slowing down, thank the heavens for it.

'Sheesh, if he really wanted to dance that fast, she should have took Rue and not me; why is he so angry anyway' Ahiru's cerulean eyes met his emerald as he began to ask questions

Ahiru was surprised to hear him talking to her because for a moment she thought they'll be having their petty arguments again.

"So did you enjoy his company?" He ask turning away from her gazed

'Is that why he is mad?' Ahiru smile in her heart

"Well, he's good, and handsome and sweet.." Ahiru was surprised when Fakir lift her above as she was about to squeal the word Quack when Fakir gracefully let her back to the ground again

"Who is the best dancer between us?" Fakir questioned her twirling her around

"Do I need to answer that? It may change your mood" Ahiru replied teasing him "Are you jealous?"

Fakir look back at her surprised on what she had just said only to see her face wearing the cheerful smile she always wear but there seems to be something different with it and decided to take it as his trophy for today.

'That is one memory I will not forget' he said to himself as he smirk to himself

Ahiru seeing this made her smile too.

As the dance ended, before fakir let her go he whispered something to her ears

"Meet me here after class" and Fakir left her before she could answer and he walk back towards Mytho who is grinning at them

"Okay" Ahiru said and walked towards Pike and Lilie

"Nice one Fakir!" Mytho said giving him the towel

Fakir nods and sat at the end of the wall, wiping his sweat. Meanwhile Rue walked towards Mytho and snake her hands in his strong arms

"I'm impressed, since when did you become so evil, Prince" Rue said looking at his soft eyes

Mytho chuckles

"Well, it started the day you pour your raven's dad blood to my heart" he said jokingly

"Oh really?" as Rue gave him a slight kiss on his cheek

"I'll that as my reward for today" Mytho said quite embarrassed.

Pike gave Ahiru a towel to wipe her sweat too

"I'm totally beat" Ahiru complained as she let her body gently fall on the ground

"Who wouldn't, you danced with three famous guys here. Our very cool, and handsome Mytho, then with the new stranger Kai who is so dam sexy with his red hair and Fakir who acts like your jealous boy friend who is also so brave and cute too" Lilie squeal

'Who? Fakir, my jealous boy friend?' Ahiru thought 'I don't think so' and sigh 'but…'

"So Ahiru" Ahiru look at Pike "DO you feel like a princess now who is bound to choose between the brave knight or your mysterious lover" Pike said dreamingly while Ahiru just sweat drop

"How can you say Kai is one of my mysterious lover?" Ahiru ask dumbly

"Stupid, didn't you see how he looked at you?" Pike reason out "I don't think there is anyone in here that wouldn't think that way too"

"What!" Ahiru exclaimed

"Don't worry Ahiru, we still love you even thought you're quite silly" Lilie said as she hugs Ahiru

"Thanks, that's a big help" Ahiru mutter and let the day pass out normally like any other school days.

To be continue…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Whahaha! Thanks for everything… I-Am-So-Hap-Py! Minna san… thanks for supporting me! Teecee!_

_I want to give special thanks to those who gave me their reviews… YES! I admit… I am born to have great plot and worst grammar! Heheh!;p_

**SinxEnvy, Majia, Kikimaru, Shai-shai, Keavah?clueless, kaika, Crayon Eater Aya, Midnight-whispher3, clueless97, Sweet ana-chan, Angel inu & Myou Matsuro**_! I love you guys! I promise to update as soon as possible!_

_By the way, I have my other fiction w/c is about CCS**: E+T Fic: Reach for my heart**… well as usual… lots of wrong grammars…but I get fair reviews about the plot so…I think it's okay…:P _


	8. You solve one and you open another one…

**Authors Note:**

**Hey…again thank you for waiting so long… but just like what my friend told me (Mooncrook)… smile always… and enjoy reading this fiction! And I don't own Princess Tutu…**

Chapter 8: You solve one and you open another one….

The class for the day has finally ended; some are packing their things, while the others are still chitchatting with their friends.

Fakir was also doing the same thing and was only interrupted when Ahiru call his name.

"Fakir," he look at her "you said you want me to meet you here after class today"

"Oh that's right, sorry I forgot" he flatly said and continues what he is doing; Ahiru pout in front of him which he always find cute as mush as how he denies it "You still need to do your detention right? I'll go back here after an hour and a half, at least by that time, I hope you are already finish" Ahiru nods her head as Fakir walk out of the room but gave a final wave before he completely disappear.

"Well, he's gone now. Better get started or Fakir will get mad at me again if I didn't finish this on time" she said motivating herself and didn't realize the shadow lurking behind her so when she turned around…

"TUTU!" a female voice shouted

"QUACK!" Ahiru turned to a duck again with a flash of red light; Ahiru look up to see who the nasty person is; it was Rue sighing

"Honestly, you should control your mouth or you'll be in trouble" smirking down at her

"QUACK! QUAACK! QUACK! QUACK!" (Well you shouldn't have startled me on the first place, RUE! What if somebody saw me transform!) She quarreled as she flaps her wings angrily.

Then Mytho came and kneel in front of her to calm her down

"Gommen ne Ahiru chan. I tried to stop her but she insisted" Mytho said

"Quack, quack, quack…" (Yeah right, if I know Prince Mytho, you also plan this with Rue) she whisper

The three of them heard running footsteps and drums coming towards them as the door bangs open.

Uzura from the door runs towards the duck. She took out something from her pocket and splash Ahiru the water from her bottle; immediately, Ahiru flash back into a girl… naked.

"MYTHO!" Rue yell

"I'M NOT LOOKING!" Mytho said standing-back away from the naked Ahiru

Meanwhile, Fakir has also reached his destination, the library. He immediately went at the back to the room to enter the hidden room containing all the hidden files

"Sir Fakir, it is nice to see you back here" his normal assistant greeted him "What is it for today?"

"I'm just searching something about…" he hesitated for a moment

"Yes?" his assistant ask

"… about Drousselmire"

"Drousselmire?" Fakir wasn't surprised to see his assistant look a bit shocked

"No, I just want to confirm something about him, that's all" he assures him

"Right, I shall bring all the books that I know which are related to him, please wait a moment" and he left the room

After 30 minutes of waiting, Fakir who is also reading some books saw the door opened. His assistant came in carrying different books, when he reached the table to carefully lay them on top of it,

"Fakir, some of them are very old now so I really need you to handle them very careful okay" he said while dusting some dirt off from his uniform. Meanwhile Fakir began his thorough scanning on the books "By the way, do you need my assistance in finding what you are looking for?"

"Thanks, but I think I can find it by myself, you may leave me here now" Fakir said not bothering to look up

His assistant sighs and leaves the room 'You always had the habit to do things on your own. And I thought Princess Tutu change that quality in you' he thought as he walk away from the door and back to lobby of the library.

But after almost one hour of searching, Fakir finally slam the book down on the table making all the dust from the paper come out causing a small smoke

"DAMN!" he mutter "This is not it; how am I going to do a research when I do not know what exactly to look for" he said

"Hey didn't that kind man told you to handle those books with care?" A voice from the window said

Fakir look at the window to see who it was

"What are you doing there?" Fakir demanded

"Observing you, my dear friend Fakir" he said teasing him who just shot him a death glare

"Since when did we became friends?" he ask

Kai just laugh while scratching the back of his head "But you know you shouldn't have turned down the offer of that young man"

"I'll ask you again, what do you want?" Fakir then picks some books as he began to scan on them again

"That's what I like about you, straight to the point" This made Fakir reached his limit and throw the old book at him, unfortunately to him, Kai easily catches them, he sigh "You're looking at the wrong shelf" he finally said

Kai throw back the book at the table

"3rd row from here to he right, second column to the left, in the first shelf from below… what else…" Kai pause for a minute looking if Fakir is still listening "oh right, the most unusual book" Kai then pull himself to get up and was about to leave

"I why should I believe that?" Fakir ask

Kai look back to him smiling

"You have to, or would you like your Princess Tutu or the girl… no perhaps your duck friend to suffer for eternity" and Kai completely vanish from the window

"Damn it, Hey get back here, tell me how much you know!" Fakir shouted

"Soon my friend, very soon" Kai's voice echo

Fakir stares at the window while his mind is flooding with different unanswered thoughts when his assistant came in panting

"Sir Fakir is everything alright here?" he ask, Fakir look at him

"Sorry, it's nothing" Fakir reply as he walk towards where Kai instructed him to go while cursing on how stupid he is

"Er- right" and his assistant left the room again. When he close the door "I think Sir Fakir is beginning to have more patience now than before"

"3rd row from here to he right, second column to the left, in the first shelf from below and the most unusual book… hmn, is this it?" Fakir pulls an old book from the shelf and blew the dust away. He cough from the smoke dust and thought how idiot he was for doing that.

Fakir opened the book and was surprised to see what is written on it

"La Danse de Fin Heureuse"

par : Drousselmire

Back at the dance main hall,

"Finally it's finish" Mytho said while putting the cleaning materials back to the cupboard.

"Yeah, I am totally exhausted" Rue said. She took "Who said cleaning is easy?"

"But we did this for Ahiru, right?" Rue look at Mytho "Cause she is one of our closest friends"

"She is and I'm not complaining about it." She proudly said, Mytho smile at her and embraces her

"Want to know a secret?" he ask, Rue nods.

Mytho move close to her ear which cause her to blush

"I think you'll be a good wife someday in the future with me" the prince confesses; Rue blush more red than ever

"You-you think so?" she ask

"Does the price in the story tells lies?" he ask looking mischievous

Meanwhile, Uzura and Ahiru just look at them, as if they are watching a romantic movie

"Are they always like that?" the innocent Uzura ask, Ahiru with a blushing face just look at her

"Well, I think it began when story of the Prince and Raven ended" she answered.

When Rue and Mytho realize that the two girls are staring at them…

"Well, it's already finish so I guess we will now go home now" Mytho said pulling princess Rue at his side

"Oh that's right; I forgot to thank you guys for helping me out" Ahiru bows to her friends "Without your help, I think I will still be doing the cleaning by myself"

Uzura pulls Ahiru's skirt

"How about me?" she ask again

"What are you talking about? You didn't even move from that chair when we are cleaning" Rue argue to the little drummer girl

"You're wrong!" Uzura fights back, which made Rue taken back "I did something too you know and that is to observe If there are any spots that are being unclean"

Mytho and Ahiru were impressed on how good Uzura reason out her side of justice

"I think Uzura is growing up like our Fakir, ne Ahiru chan?" Mytho commented; Ahiru sweat drop and giggle

"Alright, thank you too little Uzura" Ahiru gave the little girl a hug

"No problem" the little girl reply

"I can't believe this, first I was defeated by Princess Tutu and now this little girl?" Rue said that made everybody laugh

"So are you guys ready to go home? Ahiru, Uzura, we will escort you back to your apartment because it is getting dark already. You don't mind doing that, ne Rue hime?" Mytho look at her princess who just shook her head

"Thanks, but Fakir said he'll come back for us" Ahiru explains "so you guys can go on ahead"

"Oh, did Fakir really say that?" Rue's face darkens with her evil idea "So it's like a boy who is fetching her girlfriend and sister" then her dark face were change into her sly-devilish look; smirking

"What re you talking about? Of course not!" Ahiru protest

And the two princesses continue their kawaii arguments

"Prince Mytho" Uzura calls for the young man "What are girl friends and boy friends?" she ask looking puzzled with the new discovered words

"Couples she means" he shortly explained

"I see, so they are couples." Uzura was about to set the topic down when she remembers something "I saw them before; Ahiru is in Fakir's arms, before the battle of the Prince and the great Raven"

Mytho and Rue look at each other picturing what those two look like

Ahiru remember that scene in her mind too. That is when Fakir rescued her from Drousselmire's stop dimension… the place where there are lots of puppets and was almost become a puppet.

"UZURA!" Ahiru cries to shut her up then her gaze met the two same expressions from the Prince and from the Princess

"That explains now…" Rue said in a low voice

Ahiru realizing what those two are talking about saw that Rue and Mytho runs and left the room… laughing

"No come back… let me explain!" Ahiru calls back, but when she was about to run after them, her visions darkens and the last thing she saw was Uzura running out of the door and she collapse.

"Yume?" Ahiru utter then she realize what she was right now 'why am I…'

"Welcome Princess Tutu…" a voice out of no where greeted her

"Dare?" she boldly ask "This place? Are you Drousselmire?"

But the voice answer her different from she ask

"There is only one thing that I can tell you…" the voice said; Princess Tutu didn't say anything "I'm Drousselmire not, but I serve him"

Ahiru saw from the dim lighted room a faint figure of someone…

"Come with them if you want to know" he finally added

"What do you mean?" Princess Tutu eagerly asks and before she realized it, the dark place where slowly dissolving from the bright light.

Ahiru slowly opens her eyes and saw that he is riding behind the back of Fakir. She looks back and saw Uzura trying to keep her pace while carrying their bags.

"So you're awake?" she heard him say. Ahiru nods her head and tried to go down from his back, but he insisted "just rest some more; I can carry you so it's okay"

"But, Uzura…" Ahiru look back the little drummer girl

"I'm fine" Uzura called out "I can carry them… but Fakir's not"

"Huh, what do you mean" Ahiru look from Uzura to Fakir

"You should have seen Fakir's face when he saw you on the ground" Uzura said

"Why?" Ahiru ask again

This time, Fakir is looking a bit shy-blushing at the thought what happened earlier

"Well when I saw you collapse I didn't know what to do, so went out to look for Fakir" Uzura began retelling the story

"I was already in the building and met Mytho and Rue on the way. They were giggling and when they saw me, they even laugh harder. When I ask them what's up they just said nothing instead…

'We'll drop by your apartment later to have dinner with you Fakir'

… that is what Mytho said before leaving me all alone in the hall way" Fakir continue not looking and was preparing for the embarrassing moment Uzura will present.

"And Uzura saw Fakir and told him that I collapse" Ahiru added

"Yup and you should have seen how fast he runs and worried he is when he saw you on the floor" Uzura concluded; Fakir's face became more red than ever

"Shut up" he told Uzura then felt Ahiru's hand snaking to her neck, while burying her face at his back

"Thank you Fakir… as always you're always there for me…" she whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"Silly girl… anytime" Fakir said 'I did after all promise you to take care and protect didn't I?'

Fakir saw the sun setting down from the south tower of Kinkan town.

Meanwhile in Mytho and Rue's own apartment, Rue saw something unusual in the table

"Hey look, we got and invitation" Rue said picking up the red envelop

"Who is it from?" the Prince ask while putting their bags away

But when Rue turned back the envelope to see who the sender was, she was surprised and drop the enveloped

"Rue" Mytho called from the kitchen but no one answer so went back to the living room "Rue… RUE!"

Myto dash to Rue who seems to be petrified; she looks very pale and is sweating really cold

"Hey Rue, what's wrong… answer me" Mytho gently shook her princess

"My-Mytho… the envelope" Rue said her voice is trembling. Mytho look at the envelop and took it

"It has the seal of the raven" Mytho said and opened it to read the content, thinking if it is a trap or not.

To be continue…

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sheesh, It's really hard to type stories if you're place is swarming of people who keeps distracting you with your idea and all… anyway… it is already December 24, 2005 today… Only hours to go and its Christmas already…

Minna sama… **MERRY CHRISTMAS**… I wish you and your family to be VERY HAPPY on this special occasion. :p


	9. Threat… is there no end to it?

**Authors Note:**

**Hey…it's me again… wow, I never expected to received so much reviews… you make my heart so big… I love you guys… please continue to review my fiction every chapter… thanks!**

**Summary:**

A lot of things has already happened in the story, the arrival of the mysterious student, Kai with his unknown intentions and now an invitation from a mysterious character.

Chapter 9: Threat… is there no end to this?

"Blag"

Ahiru as usual fell off the bed that causes her to wake up. Meanwhile, outside the room, Fakir sighs and told Uzura to tell Ahiru that dinner is ready.

"Itai" she cries

Uzura look at her from the door

"Doshtano? Daijoubu Ahiru oneechan?" Uzura ask; Ahiru look at her then laugh to her self.

"Hai, I just fell off the bed…" Ahiru said while rubbing the back of her head. "…again"

Uzura, seeing that she is fine nods her head and told her what she was told to say

"Ahiru, Fakir said that dinner is ready"

"Un, thanks Uzura chan" Ahiru happily reply

Uzura was about to go out of the room when Ahiru call her from behind

"Uzura chan… Arigatou!"

When Ahiru went out of the room, she was surprised to see lots of food prepared in the table.

"Why is there so much food? Are we celebrating something?" Ahiru ask a little bit confused

"Mytho and Rue are coming over and I decided to at least celebrate their return here and you turning back to a girl" Fakir said

"Oh I see, so where I they?" she ask taking her seat; Uzura is also at the table now waiting for the food to be serve and before Fakir could answer, the door bang open

"Mytho, Rue, what's wrong?" Ahiru ask after regaining her composure

"Oi Rue, even though you are the Princess of Kinkan Town now, are you also now running for the reputation of Uzura's older sister?" Fakir sarcastically ask

But Rue didn't pay attention to him and sat besides Ahiru. This made Fakir irritated and angrily walks towards the door to close them

"Gommen Fakir, but we have reasons why she did that" Mytho said calming the fuming knight

"Well it better be a good reason or else I will make you buy me a house with strong holds whenever you guys are visiting" Fakir retorted while Mytho just sweat drop

When Fakir and Mytho took their seat, Rue was about to take out something but was stop by Mytho

"Mytho?" she ask

"Fakir and Ahiru made a lovely dinner for us, let us enjoy this at least before we bring them the news" The prince said

"Okay" and Rue waited for Fakir to serve her the food

After they ate their dinner, they all gather in the living room preparing for the upcoming news

"So, what is the BIG news that Rue is so anxious to tell us?" Ahiru ask

"Actually, it's not only Rue who got something to say here, I also have discovered something with my research at the library you see." Fakir said while drinking a cup of hot chocolate Uzura served before.

"You have?" Ahiru look at the knight besides her 'should I tell them too what happened earlier?'

"Yeah, but I'll let Rue first" Then they all look at the princess who took something out of her bag

"Here" Rue handed the letter to Fakir

Fakir and Ahiru look at it

"It's an invitation from whom?" Fakir ask

"Look at the seal" Mytho recommended

Fakir, Ahiru and Uzura look at the seal and was surprised to see the raven's mark.

'I know that seal, I have seen that before, the day Princess Krahe gave the weeding invitation for her and Mytho to Fakir' Ahiru stare at it then look at Fakir

"There's more" Rue butt in, Fakir, Uzura and Ahiru look at her "you should read the message inside it"

Fakir did what Rue just said and slowly pulls out the message inside and after a few seconds, Fakir slam his fist to the table

"This-this is unbearable!" he shouted

Ahiru took the message and read it aloud

"_To the Prince, Princess and the Knight of the story,_

_The time has come to reveal thy true form. Witness the true ending of the story that has been long forgotten or suffer the loss of the great hime_"

"What does it mean?" Uzura ask breaking the silence

No one answered her

"Well we opened up the first clue, how about you Fakir?" all the character look at the knight

"Earlier at the library, I found a very interesting book I never thought existed." Fakir stood up and went to his room and took the old book he secretly took in the library

"I'm surprise they let you borrow it. It's old and almost all the papers are torn out" Ahiru commented

"They didn't, Fakir took it without a word." Rue fanning her hands to her

"It's bad to take things without permission" Uzura added

"That is correct!" Mytho smiled to the little girl

Fakir getting irritating again yells to make them shut up, and when they all did, he coughs to continue his findings

"This is book as you can see is old, and yes I took it out without permission, but did you know that I would not be able to find it without Kai's help" Fakir said placing the book of the table

"You ask Kai to help you? That's a cue" Mytho said smirking

Fakir shot him a very death glare

"He suddenly appeared in the window at the back of the library. At first I thought he is just playing me but later on, he gave me the instruction on where to find this book." Fakir continue

"And you follow his instruction? Now that is a….CUE" Mytho immediately shut up when he felt Fakir's fist hit his head

"BAKA!" Fakir retorted, "That is not the last part, look at the title page on the first page"

Ahiru then took the book and open it

" 'La Danse de Fin Heureuse' par : Drousselmire" Everyone in the room fell in silence again, when Ahiru ask a very naive question "Ne, What does the title mean?"

Everyone in the room fell off their seats and sweat drop

"Honestly Ahiru!" Rue cried, while Mytho chuckles. Ahiru felt her face red in embarrassment while Fakir is laughing hard on how funny she looks, when Uzura took the book

"The Dance of the Happy Ending by Drousselmire" she said

"Eh?" everyone look at her

"This book… I feel like I have seen this before" Uzura with her hands shaking threw the book away from her, luckily Fakir manage to catch it

"Uzura, what the hell are you doing!" Fakir yell at her

"Fakir, she's only a child" Mytho said stopping him

Uzura then hugs Ahiru still shaking, Ahiru saw how scared she looks then look at Fakir

"Ne Uzura chan, doshtano?" Ahiru ask smiling at her

"…" Uzura didn't reply

"I am your big sister right? You can tell me everything you know" Ahiru comforted her

"That-That book… it has finally continued its flow" Uzura said while crying; Ahiru took the little girl in her arms and look at her friends before leaving the room

"It's too much for her, I'll just help her fall asleep" and Ahiru with Uzura went to Fakir's room

In Fakir's room…

"Feeling better Uzura?" Ahiru ask covering the little girl with blanket, she nods. Seeing this, she was about to left the room when she heard Uzura say something

"Ahiru, promise me, you'll never act alone" Uzura said before yawning

"What do you… mean?" Ahiru look back only to find her sleeping peacefully 'Uzura, you know so much yet you talk so little'

Back to the living room, Ahiru was surprised when Fakir suddenly appeared behind her

"Is she asleep?" he ask; she nods her head "I shouldn't have force her, now I she maybe too scared to talk to me nor face me"

"Fakir… everything's going to be alright" and Ahiru gave him another smile while hugging the knight for comfort

"So what now?" Mytho ask looking at them

"We already got a pattern through this book, and an invitation. I guess all that is left now is to go to this ball" then Rue remembered something "but Ahiru's name is neither on it nor Princess Tutu… I assume the princess they talking here is Princess Krahe"

'That's no good, something is still missing… just one more but what could it be?' Fakir, Mytho, Rue all fell to another brainstorming about this when Ahiru step forward

"Minna, I already got my invitation, and it was delivered by someone personally"

Everybody in the living room look at her confused and the duct told them happened to her dream earlier that day…

'This is too much, I never thought that this will all happened in just one day' Mytho thought while listening to Ahiru's story

To be continue….

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

YeY! I updated my fiction again! Gosh thank you all for continuing your support by reading and reviewing my story… Same as yours I am also excited on what else to put on to them…

By the way, I really want you to **imagine Kai's look**, but if you can't have a very low spatial knowledge then you can simply look at the Image of Kai from BeyBlade V-Force or the other beyblade except for their edition of 2002… ahm… only the face okay…:P

Please feel free to **e-mail** me for more detail of check my **friendster account** using this e-mail: minna San!


	10. Sudden disappearance

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe… how are you people doing? Well my class just ended 3 weeks ago and I really miss my school… and the free air condition… sheesh… it's so hot here yah know…. Btw, sorry for not updating sooner… gomenne!**

**Summary:**

Clues are now set, the dancers are now ready and now the little drummer girl is acting strangely. What else would they surprise them, what more unexpected event will come out as the four main characters fell asleep in the cold wind of the night.

Chapter 10: Sudden disappearance

Ahiru crept slowly out of the living room and into the kitchen. When she pass Fakir's room, she took a peek on how's Uzura doing; finding her sleeping in the bed, the duck smiled and went out to make some hot cocoa.

The duck slip to one of the chairs in the kitchen as she patiently waited for the tea kettle to whistle; she sighs while her thoughts began to wander through the night.

'So we weren't able to find anything more about it last night' she thought as she remembered what happened earlier.

It was only two o'clock in the morning when she opened her eyes, it's too early she thought, but no matter how hard she tried to fall back to sleep, nothing seems to happened. In defeat she opened her eyes and began to scan everything around her.

She saw the prince and rue sleeping peacefully on the couch where the little Uzura used to sleep. Prince Mytho is slipping on Rue's lap who doesn't really mind at all according to their expressions. Meanwhile Fakir also fell asleep in his favorite chair. Only when sleeping does Ahiru finds Fakir's gentle face because whenever he is awake, he is always so grumpy, sad , and so stubborn.

Ahiru with her bad habit in loosing to her thoughts didn't even realized the young man pass her to turn off the stove. The young man smelling the hot cocoa on the tea pot took two cups from the cabinet and pours some on it before handing the other cup to her.

"Oh thank you" she dumbly said when she realized who the young man was "FAKIR!" she exclaimed

"Sshhh… you're going to wake those two with your voice" Fakir said while slipping himself to one of the chairs then drinking his own cup.

"But I thought you are still sleeping" Ahiru ask

"I was when an annoying kettle kept making noise all the way to the living room" he said sarcastically to her

Ahiru lowered her head "Gommen"

"…"

"… so how about you, can't sleep?" he ask not looking at her, just concentrating on his cocoa

"Un" she nods "I tried, but I just can't fall to another sleep" then the two fell to another silence when they heard the door bang "Is Uzura awake now?" she asked then a scream echoed in the house and someone shouting

"IT'S RUE!" Fakir and Ahiru chorus and dash out of the kitchen.

The knight and the Princess Ballerina were startled to find the whole living room in a mess. Rue on the floor, unconscious; Ahiru immediately run towards Princess Rue to help her

"T-the Prince… help him… Ahiru" Rue said before completely passing out

"Hey you, let go of him!" Fakir and Ahiru were surprised when they heard the little drummer girl's voice

"UZURA!" Fakir shouted, getting ready to fight the strange boy who is carrying the unconscious Mytho in his arms

"Let go of me you brat!" the young man ordered but Uzura was too stubborn and the young man decided to swing his feet harshly to make her fell off.

'He dance so beautiful' Ahiru thought

"UZURA! How dare you hurt her?" Fakir said angrily and dash towards him only to be blown away by his familiar aura

'The dark ravens aura' Ahiru said surprised as he look at the young man in front of her

"Tell me who are you? Are you one of the followers of the dark raven?" Ahiru ask bravely; the young man look at her

"My name is Roh, and no I do not work to him. Soon Princess Tutu you will know as the wheel of faith continues to prey" Then the young man vanish into thin air taking the prince with him "Come to the place where time stops and you the true master will greet you there"

"no, MYTHO!"

"I don't feel like going to school today" Ahiru said depressingly

"We have no choice; we have to act natural as much as possible to avoid other incidents. Besides I think Kai know something about this" Fakir said

The Rue suddenly stood up and went out of the house, Ahiru followed her

"Hey Rue, where are you going?" She ask, the princess look back at her, smiling

"Back to our dormitory of course; I can't go to school without taking a bath you know. See you in school okay" and then she took off

"I see…" Ahiru said then went inside the house again

"So where is she going?" Fakir asks placing the ice bag on top of Uzura's head.

"She said she'll go back to the dormitory to prepare herself to school" she replied seating back to the couch

"So she's going to school then" Fakir then look at Uzura "How's you bump, does it still hurt?"

Uzura shook her head, Fakir smiled

"It's still swollen but you'll live" Fakir said before handing her the bag to let her continue what he has started

"Okay"

"So I guess we better prepare ourselves too" Fakir then went to his room to take his things and off to the bathroom

"Yeah" Ahiru agrees

In their Ballet building, the day passes as if nothing is happening. Everything is normal, Mr. Cat proposing to every dancer that are committing mistakes, Lielie and Pike as usual teasing the young duck who is always so naive around them and other usual extraordinary that always occur around that school.

"Rue didn't come to school today" Ahiru said while walking besides the knight

"…"

"I wonder what happened to her." Ahiru then look at the tall building she used to stay last year. "I hope she didn't…"

"She didn't because she is smart although there are times that she is stupid" Fakir said assuring her to drop it

"D-demo" The knight sighs and turned around "Fakir?" Ahiru ask him with curiosity

"If you're so worry about her, fine let's go check on her" he said flatly. Ahiru nods with excitement and followed the young knight to the girl's dormitory.

In the whole way, the made their way not thinking what surprises may occur to their destination

"It was only this year that they made a coed dormitory isn't?" Ahiru ask while observing the hall way

"They did this for the Prince and Princess sake while studying here" he explained.

Finally, they have arrived. The front door seems to be normal and they sense no danger so they knock on the door, but no one answered or open the door for them

"That's strange, is she taking a bath or something?" Ahiru ask then was surprised to see the door was unlock when she turn the knob.

Fakir and Ahiru were both surprised to see the room. Everything is scattered, broken lamp, crash chandelier, torn curtains the room was pretty dark since.

"What happened here? It's like a bid tornado or a bunch of raven just made a fight here" Fakir commented when the idea both heat them

"RUE!" they coed. And the two immediately search for her

"No good, she's not in the bathroom or in other rooms to chitchat" Ahiru reported while trying to catch her breath since she has been running for a while now.

"I don't think she is here anymore" Fakir said while examining a piece of paper on the ground

"Well that's what I said didn't I?" Ahiru walks towards her

"No, what I mean is" Fakir stood up from kneeling and showed her what he had found out "Some one took her by force".

Meanwhile in the boys dormitory,

"What do you want?" The young man ask impolitely to his new arrived guest

"You're mean. How can you say that to your partner? Won't you ask me some cookies or any snacks to fill my hungry stomach?" The young man then walks towards his bed and sit down.

"For you Roh? I don't think I have one" he said walking out of the room and to his veranda. His gaze went to the lighted room of the coed dormitory, the room where the prince and the princess resides

"Eh, then I guess I wont give you the latest information either" Roh said teasing him

Kai look back at him "What are you talking about?"

"No cookies, no info" he stubbornly said while playing with his long golden hair

"ROH!" he yells at him

"Right, right… I'm just joking. Geez" Roh said startled by the sudden rise of his partner's voice "The master, it changes his mind and ordered me to take actions on it"

Kai was so surprise he immediately walks towards him

"What did you say? What do you mean he ordered you to take actions on it?" Kai said grabbing his shoulder

Roh smirking pushed his hands away and smoothed his attire

"It means what I said" then Roh walks to the veranda looking at the same room "The master grew impatient of you and wanted me to take actions on it"

And then Roh jumps off the veranda; Kai is shock, immediately follow his direction. He saw Roh transform to his evil raven attire and grew wings on his arms and flew away

"The master did that?" was all Kai could think as it echoed repeatedly in his mind "I guess you should be careful about it now, Princess Tutu"

to be continue….

Authors note:

Minna sama… ni hao! Hi hahao ma? Hehehe…. Atashiwa…genki desu… okay… is mandarin and Japanese language in one sentence mix up? Ugh!... guys, I just watch the Taiwanese series, **"IT STARTED WITH A KISS" **and it was sooo awesome… cool, hilarious, and all… it is a romantic comedy… I think with a little drama… just little… but people… I recommend you to watch it… besides… the guys form 5566 are cool… especially the one who played zhu-shu… haaay… minna san… I'm in love! Now I know… that guy is better than any of those f4 people… sorry, f4 fanatics…


	11. promise

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, I'm here again… sorry if my previous chapter was a mess… I know- I know… and I'm sorry for that… please do forgive me… don't sue me… or flame me… or drown me to Ahiru's feathers… I'm allergic to it…:P**

**Summary:**

Somebody has kidnapped the Prince, and Rue's missing too the night after that what's more, Kai received an unexpected visit from Roh, his partner, telling him that there are changes in the original plan. Now Kai began to excite himself thinking what's Princess Tutu's next action to this event.

Chapter 11: Promises

Fakir Keep tossing the bed, frustrated and tired. He sighs as he look at the wall clock, it says that it was already 2:00 am. He sighs again, darn why can't he sleep? He was about to turn again when somebody hit his head

'What the?' he look behind him to see who the attacker was and as expected, it was the sleeping girl besides her

"Stop… moving…go…to…sleep…zzzzz" she moan while turning her back on him

"Aho" he replied 'I'm surprise to see you sleeping peacefully after all that has happened'

Fakir smile at her and pull the blanket up to cover her expose shoulder

'She's right, I better sleep before I get another hit from her'

In the morning, Fakir and Ahiru bid their farewells to Uzura who was still eating her breakfast on the table.

"Take care" Uzura said waving her free hand; Fakir waved back to her when suddenly, Ahiru scream from the front door

"What now?" Fakir said while dashing his way in the front door

"Gees, Does screaming is the only thing those characters in the story do in the front door? I mean is that area only built for that purpose?" Uzura commented as she followed the knight who went ahead the front door, minding she is still carrying her glass milk.

Fakir arrive in the scene where Ahiru is clutching Rue's petite, unconscious body on the floor.

"Rue, Rue, hey daijoubu desu ka? Ne Rue!" Ahiru repeatedly call the Princess name hoping she would wake her up, then she look up to his knight "Fakir, Rue... Rue's body is getting cold. What are we going to do?"

her face, her eyes, their beginning the reddened again, and Fakir hated to see her crying, he hated to see her get hurt , because… because that girl is special to him and will protect her forever as long as he is alive; that is what he promised to himself a year ago.

Fakir returning to reality look at Uzura behind and ordered her to prepare some warm water in the basin and some small towel too and bring it back here, then Fakir carried Rue's body to the nearby sofa and gently placed her there.

"Hey, everything's going to be all right, so cheer up okay" Fakir said placing his hands over her; Ahiru look at him and wipe away her tears before nodding "I'm going to get something from the kitchen, this will help Rue to gain her senses" and then he left the duck alone with the princess.

Ahiru look back to Rue only to find her staring at her.

"R-Rue!" she exclaimed but before she could say another word, Rue's hand covered her mouth to prevent her on making another noise;

When Rue assume that she'll keep quiet, she took her hand away and sat up

"Oh Rue, I'm so happy you have finally gained consciousness" Ahiru said hugging the Rue tightly; Rue just smiled faintly at her back thinking what she just did earlier.

Actually, she was just faking it all. The moment she collapses on Fakir's apartment door, until they were left alone. She's not hurt, wounded or harmed, she just played her cards pretty good so she could talk to Ahiru alone like what she had planned.

Ahiru was surprised when she felt Rue gently pushing her away from her. Her scarlet eyes met her cerulean

"Listen Ahiru, I have something to tell you" Rue began

"Hey what's wrong? Why sound so serious?" Ahiru ask trying to change the mood

"Look Ahiru, if this is not serious I will never…never approach you this way" Rue said in definitely serious tone; Ahiru didn't answer her but stare at her "You probably went to our dormitory and saw the letter right?"

"Y-yeah… but the location provided in there is no where inside Kinkan Town… so…" Ahiru stammer

Rue took a very deep breath then explained what happened to her the night she went missing. She told her that Roh came gave it to her, delivered by a dark raven.

Ahiru listened to her, and then flashes of what happened before came to her.

Flash Back

"Tell me who are you? Are you one of the followers of the dark raven?" Ahiru ask bravely; the young man look at her

"My name is Roh, and no I do not work for him. Soon Princess Tutu you will know as the wheel of faith continues to prey" Then the young man vanish into thin air taking the prince with him "Come to the place where time stops and you the true master will greet you there"

"no, MYTHO!"

End of Flash Back

'To the place where time stops…' she repeated on her self 'Place inside Kinkan town but then again is not' she remember the letter instructed 'Did it mean the time dimension on top of the clock tower and in Drouselmire's grave?' Then Ahiru look at the young princess in front of her "Don't tell me you went to that place Rue!" Ahiru ask really worried

"I did and I saw Mytho. He…he was okay for a moment but they wont let him go unless you came there in person" Rue explained "They are waiting for you there; they threatened me that if somebody finds out about this except you, they will kill him" Rue burst into tears and Ahiru just hug her.

Ahiru is in mix emotions right now; she angry, sad, surprised and confused. Different question are forming in her head and they were flooding her

"How can it be like this? Am I not really allowed to be happy with the person I love?" Ahiru said, her face was full of sadness, hurt can be seen in her eyes and even for Rue, it's painful to see her best friend like that.

"Oh I'm sorry Ahiru… I'm so sorry… please save Mytho…please bring him back..."Rue hug her back, tightly as her tears endlessly fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back. After all that's the role I am meant to play anyway" Ahiru said selflessly.

Rue was surprise hearing her words, how…how can she be so selfless when we are already talking about people's happiness here? Why is she punishing her self like that? Rue then repeatedly said sorry to her again and again…

"Rue, everything's going to be alright so dry your tears up okay" Rue pulled back and do as what she had said and wiped away her tears "and Rue, please don't mention any of this to Fakir"

Rue nods her head when they heard footsteps coming on their way, immediately Rue lay back down again. Fakir and Uzura arrived carrying the things they said they'll brought earlier. Uzura made a bed bath to Rue to refresh her cause she's so dirty, while Fakir handed Ahiru the spare Shirt and soup for Rue

"Thank you" Ahiru said avoiding any eye contact with him

Rue felt Fakir's beginning to suspect something so….

"Hey aren't the two of you going to school?" Rue ask. The two look at each other and at the time

"Well we are already half an hour late, but I think Mr. Cat will still let us in though" Ahiru said placing her fingers on her chin trying her best to act as normal as she could

Fakir chuckle

"Oh that's right, our Ahiru here is an expert into this kind of things so base from her experiences from the past we will just get a detention if we leave here now" Fakir said mocking Ahiru again

"Well sorry, Mr. EARLY PANTS!" Ahiru then stuck out her tongue and ignore him

Rue felt that familiar aura again, that feeling, so warm and gentle, that funny feelings only Ahiru is capable of doing

'I promised I won't tell him'

On their way to school, as usual the two were running to avoid more time waste and while they were running, Fakir can't help but to look back at her and tease her again

"No wonder…" he began, Ahiru look at him wondering what he's is up to again "I can't believed your doing this routine every single day in going to school. That's why you are so thin despite that fact that you eat a lot" then laugh and began to run faster leaving her behind

"Shut up, and how dare you… I do not eat a lot" Ahiru shot back running faster to catch him to give him a kick or two

Fakir wave a hand back to her

"Fine, fine…whatever you say" he said then he smile before turning his face away from him so she can't see his face "just promise me one thing" he announce

Ahiru look at him suspiciously by glaring at him

"Promised me that you'll never leave me" Ahiru was surprised and took a while before she could answer

"What are you talking about? Where the heck would I go anyway" she said avoiding to answer his question, when he didn't reply, she sigh "Sure, I promise"

Hearing this, Fakir smile and grin

"You better or I'll roast you duck" he joke, Ahiru play her role and have a small quarrel with him but deep inside her heart is breaking apart

'I'm sorry Fakir… but I can't'

to be continue

Author's note

Ahm, thanks for those who are reviewing… I'm already finish with the last chapter so stay tune… and by the way sorry if it's short but the next chapter will be pretty long so watch out…


	12. That’s what Friends are for…

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe… thanks for those people who are still reading this fic… I'm really sorry if I updated so late as I have promised all of yeah… you see I'm really into this Alice Academy and I can't stop reading every stories on it so I'm kind of tied up to… yeah I know it's my responsibilities to take care of my stories but can you blame me? Besides, I'm in service in giving other author's advice on their problems too… so please don't sue me…**

**Anyway, this is one of the few last chapters so stay tune folks… **

**Summary:**

Rue came back and confesses everything to Ahiru, now it's up to her and Princess Tutu on how they'll handle this and Fakir too…

Chapter 12: That's what Friends are for…

Earlier that day the two came to the school very late and this made Mr. Cat really very unhappy. He was used to see Ahiru tip-toeing from the door praying he wont see her, but not this young man besides her, Fakir, now that's a new story.

Mr. Cat is endlessly tapping his foot on the floor before he look at them again and sigh

"I can understand that it is Ahiru's habit on coming to school late but you Fakir is different" he sigh again "If you have any excuse for this, I think now is the best time for you to narrate it"

But Fakir didn't utter a single word to him, not even a sound came out of his mouth and Ahiru saw that Mr. Cat is growing impatient and Ahiru being Ahiru decided to take control of the situation in her hands.

"Ahm, Mr. Cat actually it was my fault" she called. She successfully took their Cat teacher's attention.

Both Fakir and Mr. Cat look at her, then she began narrating her story pretty similar to what happened earlier in Fakir's apartment, well that's what Fakir thought.

She began by saying she woke up earlier this morning and was all ready to go to school but on their way they met a little bird who fell on top of her fluffy head. It seems to be pretty wounded so she decided to nurse it back to help for a while and asked Fakir to help out, and without noticing how time flies, they totally forgotten about it but still decided to go to attend the class.

Ahiru narrated her story with adding hand gestures for special effects, but Mr. Cat was not really interested on buying her story

"You know Ahiru, you could be an excellent story teller than a dancer" Mr. Cat sarcastically said

"What really, I'm flattered but I have already put my heart to ballet so I can't be. Anyway do you really think I can be a good story teller?" Ahiru said over excited and wearing her idiotic expression

"I change my mind, NO" Mr. Cat coldly said to her; Fakir sigh and utter the word "BAKA"

Mr. Cat then look at the young man besides the shock Ahiru

"I really don't buy her story, but whatever your reason is, I believed and trust you"

"WHHAAAT! But he didn't even spoken any single word explaining it" Ahiru protested

"Exactly; Now Fakir I'm sorry but you still have to do the detention cleaning after class with Ahiru" then Mr. Cat beam at him "And if you one of you, no if both of you escape you'll just have to marry my children and that doesn't exclude you Fakir"

Mr. Cat left the two teenagers sweat dropping and amazed on just how Mr. Cat is so desperate to get his kitten get married.

"I guess he still dreams of having one of his students be apart of his family" Ahiru choke

Fakir was about to leave but remembered something and face her again.

"Later after class, wait for me before you do our cleaning work" he instructed and Ahiru just nod her head and left him

'I'm sorry but I have other plans now' she though walking towards Lilie and Pike; she greeted them and the two look at her

"Oh Good morning Ahiru" Pike said smiling at her

"You know, if you continue doing this same habit, you'll just have to marry Mr. Cats kittens sooner than we have anticipated" Lilie tease

"Oh but that won't happen any time soon Lilie" she announce making the two look at each other and to her again

"What are you thinking?" they both ask

"Can you do a little favor? It's just something to be done after class" she said and drag her two friends in one corner instructing her plan to them

Meanwhile Kai greeted Fakir; as usual this made Fakir really irritated

"Morning Mr. Late Pants" Kai said taping his shoulder

"I'll kill you" he just said seating on the floor to do some stretching

Kai just smile at him and copy what he was doing

"You seem very tired and stress, did something happen?" Kai ask again smiling at him; Fakir didn't bother to look at him and just continues what he was doing "I hope our Ahiru has nothing to do with this"

Fakir look at him 'how could he be so mysterious and so annoying at the same time' he thought

"Nothing for you to care about" he replied at the young stranger

"Whatever" he shrug then stood up but before moving away "just remember, I can be of help in anytime soon"

Fakir's eyes follow him until his gaze met his duck who was happily stretching her muscles while chatting with her friends.

After class, Fakir look around for Ahiru but saw no trace of her shadow.

'He must have left' he thought walking out of the room and into the next hall.

Fakir entered the grand hall and began searching at Ahiru who he thought was supposed to be there already

'Weird' he thought then his thoughts were disturbed by two girl giggling at the corner who didn't saw him enter the room; she know who those two are, so decided to approach them

"Hey what do you think Lilie" Pike ask waving the letter on her hand

"Don't ask me but she strictly told us not to open this" Lilie said shrugging her shoulders

"I wonder what happened, well here he comes" Pike said jumping on her feet to greet him

Fakir was just about to open his mouth when Pike reach her hands and handed him the letter

"This is from Ahiru?" he ask, the two girls nod their heads

"She said this is strictly for you and that we are not allowed to open it" Lilie said playfully, having her favorite joyful look "And we obediently abide to it"

Fakir took it and look at them

"Thanks, did she say anything else?" the two girls look at each other then frown

"Well, she also said she was 'sorry' but she has other plans today" Pike said giving him a faint smile.

The room was embrace with silence and only to broken by Lilie's nonsense joke

"You were dump" Lilie proudly proclaim. The character spell 'DUMP' flew towards the three of them as background. Fakir looks like he just was ransacked by some burglar.

Pike hit Lilie's head who just signed a peace sign at him

"Don't listen to her" Pike said glaring back to Lilie.

Fakir was still in shock but regain his posture when Pike's tone turns serious, very unlikely to their normal over joy toned

"Look, I don't know why she did that but knowing Ahiru, everything will turn out okay" she said smiling

"Yup! She maybe stupid and unbelievable sometimes but as her friends, she always do things that would make everybody feel happy" Lilie second emotion

'Those two, they are always so loyal to her' he thought and began opening the letter on his hands

"Well we better get going, our work here is done" Pike said grabbing Lilie's hand and dragging her out of the room

"Bye-bye" Lilie manage to utter before they completely banished.

Fakir continue reopening her letter and took a deep breath before reading them; he was preparing for whatever that stupid duck wrote.

_Dearest Fakir, _

_Please don't scold me!_

A vein pop out of no where on his temple and growling at the same time thinking the nerve of that woman before continue reading it

_I have a very good reason in doing this but I'm really sorry for breaking the promise. Earlier today, Rue told me everything… it seems like I wasn't really destined to happy at all, so I decided to follow my own role instead after I did returned to as Princess Tutu… so I feel oblige to do it._

_I know you'll try everything to follow where I am but please don't. It would be the best for both of us and just forget about me_

_And about Mytho, I'll bring him back, promise…_

_Take care, Ahiru_

Fakir crumple the letter in his hands that curling into a fight fist before punching the mirror on his side. The mirror breaks into many pieces and scattered on the grand hall's floor with blood from Fakir's wounded hand.

"Baka! You are a Princess Ballerina and not wonder woman! How can you say that to your letter? How can you say to just forget all about you? You…You are just plain IDIOT!" Fakir yell

To be continue!

**Author's Note**

Everybody, that is third to the last of my chapter….

I haven't found the solution on how to make it happy but I'm praying my brain will work it out… thanks everybody for everything… stay tune… and feel free to give any advice… :P Love you all!


	13. Princess Tutu’s Ultimate Sacrifice…

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe…this was supposed to be the last chapter but I hate number 13 so I decided to prolong it a bit more… hahaha… BAM ROMANA of PPB TEEN EDITION, you really surprised me… you really got selected… I wish you all the best and success in life! And for the rest like:**

_Shai-shai__, kikimaru, majia, sinxenvy, resha, adik4anime, loked-awa rainbow, Myou matsuro, Angel Inu, sweet ana-chan. Midnight-whisper3, Ya-kun (he told what doki-doki means:P), kaika, clueless97?clueless? (he told me this site about princess tutu), keavah, __guns'n'handcuffs__purplerose28__, bloodypudding, Ally, __Will Parry__, Debbie, ….., Senko, __kiruna090__pHrEeyAaH-kawaii1101__Kenjo__Momo-P__, Ow.. I c (),__dark-night-sky__ (this person is always there to review every update to made…), __kagomechick__, mr.chimoy, __moongirlSelene99__anneth10__, Wish Wielder, Luchia, Erin, shandreanna, __Setsuna Hanajima__, anneth10, animanga, Hinatanko (she gave me advice on how to add beautification on this story!), __LuchiaSakurai__, Kazesuzu, __hecate0808__Japan Otaku__ (I received so much from this person)_

I can't believed I already got 60+ reviews… I love all of you and those who will still read this!

**Anyway, this is one of the few last chapters so stay tune folks… **

**Summary:**

Ahiru breaks her promise making Fakir very angry breaking the poor glass window at the grand hall… (- -)v; she ask her two friends to do her plot scoring high friendship points to Fakir…

Chapter 13: Princess Tutu's Ultimate Sacrifice…

'Where…where could that place be?' he thoroughly brainstorm inside the grand hall, completely forgotten their detention work, he kept on thinking the only two clues he got

_Come to the place where time stops and you the true master will greet you there_

_To the place where time stops…_

'But where could it be?' he thought to himself again 'if that place is where I think it is then I could never go there alone'

Fakir slump down on the floor and began thinking again. 5…15…25…30 minutes have already pass, he scratch his head using his left arm then his other hand placing it below his chin (he looks like a monkey :P) and few more seconds, he exploded like a bomb!

"Darn it, this is insane!" he complains

He knew very well that Rue will never help him on this one, he doesn't know why but his instincts are always right if Edel was just here, she would surely help him out

'Wait a minute… Edel… Edel?' Fakir fell to another deep thoughts and then "UZURA!" he exclaim.

Fakir was about to stand up but another problem hit him, he remembered what happened 2 nights ago before Ahiru left, Rue went missing and Mytho being kidnap by Roh. He sigh 'it won't work'

With Rue and Uzura cross on his list who else will help him out?

Then began to scan the room, as if searching more clues ending him to recollecting the past then it hit him again

"_Just remember, I can be of help in anytime soon"_

Those echoed repeatedly echoed in Fakir's mind; his brows crumpled

"I guess I have no choice" Fakir hatefully admitted and walks out of the hall massaging his head 'I just hope ideas will come to me more gently, it's really a pain hitting me all of a sudden'

Fakir search all over the campus; the cafeteria, the near by park, the store, each room, the library, he even went out to the city to look for him but to no avail. It's been 30 minutes since he started roaming around Kinkan town and he's really tired.

"DAMN YOU, WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU!" Fakir frustrated shouted

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Still short temper as ever" someone from behind Fakir said

It was Kai, mocking him again.

"Those diglet students told me you were looking for me" he informed "You better treat them some lunch as a sign of gratitude" Kai said continuously mocking him, but Fakir pay no more time to loose

"Tell me where Ahiru is" Fakir demanded, grabbing his collar .

"How you should I know? Aren't the two of you supposed to be together, doing detention?" Kai said placing his point finger on his chin. Fakir is really irritated now, and Kai really love seeing him like that

"Look I have no time for your active mocking; I'm going to buy your offer?" the knight told him; Kai look at him

"Offer?" the two young men glare at each other

"You said you could be of help, and I'm here to take it" he said making Kai remember what happened earlier

"Yeah, I did said that earlier" Kai look at him again "and where do you need my help?"

Fakir took a deep breath before narrating what happened 2 nights ago including Roh's appearance at his apartment

"What Roh went to your place and abducted the Prince?" Kai said, his face was full of shock

'I hit the bull's eye' Fakir thought smirking

Kai regain his posture and tap Fakir's shoulder

"So where's Princess Tutu?" he ask; Fakir look at him in disbelief

'Is this guy an idiot or he just know the truth' Fakir look at him "I just told you, she went to the place where time stops, like a time dimension"

"Moron, I ask you about Princess Tutu and not Ahiru" Kai said closing his eyes avoiding Fakir's expression, an angry expression as veins started popping out again

"What did you call me?" Fakir is clenching his fist again and was getting ready to punch him

"Have you not realize it yet" Kai suddenly ask stopping Fakir from raging

Fakir glare at him and bit confuse

"You used to calm, timid, so mysterious and look at you now…" then Kai started walking towards him again, closing the gaps between them

"What are you implying?" Fakir is really confuse now but he also know that he is up to something, then suddenly Kai grab Fakir's neck and pull him to a buddy hug

"I told you before to honest, after all she's the who changed you" Kai remind him "they maybe one, but they are completely different"

Then Kai backs off leaving the knight surprised

"Wh-where are you going now? Fakir manage to say still stammering at the real truth that was just exposed

"To look for those two of course" Kai said looking back at him smiling

In the Time Dimension space…

"I'm here, where's Mytho?" Ahiru declare

"Welcome Ahiru, but I wish to see the fine Princess Tutu instead" the man from the shadow said.

Immediately, Ahiru closed her eyes

'I pray for this to turn out right' she whisper and then bright light covers her and she transformed to Princess Tutu 'Wow, it's the first time again to see myself as Princess Tutu again' she thought smiling

"Nice to meet you in person, Princess Tutu. I must say you really look a beautiful as swan" Roh then came out of the shadow and walks towards her

"Thank, say won't you dance with me?" Princess Tutu said reaching her hands to him which he gladly took

"It's my pleasure" and the two of them began dancing gracefully.

While they were dancing, Princess Tutu decided to take advantage of the time as an opportunity to talk to him

"I cannot believed that a person like you who can dance so good can be as evil as others thought" Princess Tutu politely compliment.

Roh chuckles but didn't loss his concentration

"But believes can be misleading sometimes" he reason out, twirling the Princess Ballerina around him

"Maybe, but it depends on both partied if they are willing to comply" princess tutu replies, lifting her foot up, pressing the weight on her partner's arms

"You beat me" Roh confesses and lifted her up for the last time before they stopped dancing.

Both dancers bows to each other

"Then does that mean you would let go of Mytho?" There are glimpse of new hope in her eyes and Roh caught the rare sight of it

"Of course but in one condition" Roh said

"Condition?" she repeated

"You would have to give up princess Tutu" he finally said

to be continue…

Authors note…

Well done… last chapter to go… I really need a lot of ideas on this one… please read and review okay… and don't forget to mail me if you have some problems…


	14. I choose to say… Goodbye

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe… well this is it… the last chapter of my story… I'm thinking making a fanfiction for Princess Comet… just thinking anyway… For those who already reviewed my ch.13, of course I won't let something bad happen to our heroine... No matter how cruel I am in the real world, I still know who to make such a happy ending for the both of them…**

**For the first time in my 14th chapter of Princess Tutu's fiction, "The dance of Happy Ending" I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU, they were owned and created by someone who is more talented than me. **

_Sa mga Pinoy dyan… suportahan niyo naman akoh…hehehe… basahin niyo and ireview tong fiction koh… mahalin niyo ang kababayan niyo… :P kahit tagalong na review okay lang… hehehe…._

**Anyway, The last chapter of this fiction… and I must say I really had a VERY HARD TIME on making this one… sheesh… the heat is making me have an author's block**

**Summary:**

The Young Knight brainstormed for ideas that will help him find her. He roamed around the school campus and town to search for the only person he got left only to remind him out an astonishing truth about the Princess Ballerina, Meanwhile, she is now beginning to face the hardest decision she will ever made.

**Chapter 14: I choose to say… Goodbye**

Both dancers bows to each other

"Then does that mean you would let go of Mytho?" There are glimpse of new hope in her eyes and Roh caught the rare sight of it

"Of course but in one condition" Roh said

"Condition?" she repeated

"You would have to give up Princess Tutu" he finally said

Silence envelopes their surroundings.

'I-I would give up Princess Tutu… then that means…" Princess Tutu fell to her knees, shock on the condition he had made. Different horrible facts came flashing to her mind, and it was not helping her out one single bit 'If I do that, then I wont be able to…' she shook her head, erasing the idea that had just came out

Meanwhile, Roh was enjoying the site of this

'So what are you going to do now? What will you choose' Roh himself was drowning on his own thoughts

Roh continually amuse himself by observing her and even smirk when she look at him with full determination

"Tell me Roh, is my necklace a heart too?" she ask keeping eye contact with the golden hair boy, 2 meters away from him

Roh look at her more intensely and didn't say a word but nods his head in approval.

"Very well then" she said pulling herself up "I'm willing to give up Princess Tutu as long as you promised me that Mytho will be sent home…safely"

"If that is your final wish very then" he ask smirking on her "You seems very determined about this, have you really gave a thought to this?" he ask again

"Of course" she lied

"Really, then what about your Young Knight? Have you thought about his feelings?" Roh smirk when she look away 'guilty?'

"You don't have the right to ask that?" she said still not looking at him 'Yes, as long as everyone is happy, I too will be…happy'

Roh took a deep breath and snap his fingers and a cage came into view from the shadows. Princess Tutu narrowed her eyes trying to see what's in there.

"MYTHO!" Princess Tutu cried and runs towards him

"Tutu, don't be fool by him" the Prince warn holding her bare shoulders "Escape in here and leave me be" he ordered

Princess Tutu close her eyes and gave him a weak smile before shaking her head

"I-I can't… I'm sorry" she said to her Prince then opened her eyes "I was destined to do this"

Her cerulean eyes met his orange eyes. He could see that she was not open to this, but was honest enough for him and it pains him to see her like that.

Prince Mytho pulls her closer to him and despite the bars between them, he hugs her tightly and buried his face on her neck

"I'm very grateful because I know you are doing this for me, because you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness just to save me, but don't you think it's enough already" he said whispering to her ears

"Prince…I-I…" Mytho interrupted her and held her more closely to him

"You may think that it will be all right but are you sure it will? What about your happiness? Fakir's happiness? And Uzura, Rue, your friends, mine?"

"B-But…" she was stammering her words, looking at him at the corner of her eyes

"Before, you choose the role to play Princess Tutu for the sake of my happiness; you wished to dance with me, with all the pieces of my heart back" he reminded her.

In Princess Tutu's mind, recollection of the past flashing to her. From the first time she fell in love with the Prince at the pond, the first time she saw Rue dance, the first time she argued with Fakir, the first time she fought along side with him to rescue Mytho, the first time she saw him cry and revealed her secret to him, the first time she met Uzura and Edel, The first time she shed her tears for somebody else…

'Oh Fakir' her heart cry

"You became Princess Tutu to bring back happiness for me, but now you're taking it away from me" the prince continued.

Princess Tutu's eyes widened

'Is that what I'm doing to you now?' she ask herself as tears began forming and flowing out of her cerulean eyes…

"Tutu, what is there to be scared of? Everything's going to be alright" The Prince finally let go of her and gave her a warm smile 'Ahiru, you're strong you can do this'

But he was wrong, then out of no where

"He's right!" Someone from behind shouted; His voice echoed all over the place. Mytho, Princess Tutu and Roh turn their attention to where the voice is coming from

"FAKIR!" and there he was, the knight who vowed to protect both Prince Mytho and Ahiru with his life

Princess Tutu and Fakir's eyes met and lock for a short moment before she looks away with hurt in her eyes

"Nice way for your entrance" Kai said appearing from his back and walk forward. He looks at everybody in the area then turns his gaze to his partner "YO!" he said waving a hand at him

"What you're partners?" Fakir looks at him in disbelief

"Oh did I forget to tell you that?" Kai innocently ask giving him a puppy eyes

"Yeah hell you did" Fakir snap

"Sorry" was his only reply before running away form him because Fakir was just about to give him another punch

Meanwhile Princess Tutu watches them, specially the young knight

'Why…why do you have to come here… You would just make this more difficult for me' she thought as she fought to stop her tears from coming out.

"Fakir…I-" Princess Tutu started to form some conversation but was interrupted by him

"Don't say anything" He stated not looking at her "You don't have the right to say anything on the first place" he coldly said

Princess Tutu was taken back by his sudden coldness. She could take it if it is just angered, but no, it's like he really hates her and it pains her to see, hear and feel that from him.

"You broke your promise, you left me without considering my feelings and now you want to make a decision on your **OWN** again" Fakir bark at her

"B-But…" This time for sure, she can't stop them now. Pure liquids pour out of her cerulean eyes endlessly.

Fakir didn't realize this yet because he was avoiding any eye contact with her and was about to say more when Mytho finally found the time to join their conversation

"Stop it Fakir! She's already hurt…Stop it" Mytho said, and then the young Knights face turn to the Princess Ballerina.

Fakir saw her cry, and it's his fault again… 'Damn' he said to himself. Fakir looks away trying to suppress his anger.

Princess Tutu was having weird emotions building up on her.

'Why…why can't they understand that…" Princess Tutu was about to speak her thoughts when she saw something weird about them

Everyone in the room stopped moving. Everyone except her that is; The place seems to stop. The clock's hand stopped moving, Mytho's mouth were left open, she bet he is still talking to Fakir, and Fakir, well he was looking away from her, looking guilty on his eyes. Kai and Roh are currently arguing about something too…

'Weird' she thought then she heard footsteps coming her way and was surprised when a figure of a Princess Ballerina appeared in front of her; her eyes widened in disbelief

"P-Princess T-Tu-Tu!" she said 'But' she immediately look at herself and was surprised to see that she didn't turn into a duck

Her eyes met hers; she saw how sad she was and how tired she look

"Princess Tutu" Ahiru call again and was taken back when the Princess Tutu began to dance slowly, gently and gracefully "That dance…"

Princess Tutu gave her a final glance before returning her own concentration back to dancing.

The Princess Ballerina lifted her arms openly up in the sky as if she finally accepted all. Her legs which are lying on the ground slowly stretch sideward while her body is bending backwards.

Then automatically, her left foot bend to kneeling position lifting her up maintaining her balance. Her right foot then step backwards lifting her left foot while her arms are swaying front to back.

"Princess Tutu, onegai…yamette" Ahiru cried she was still watching her with hurt expression in her eyes because apart of her will be gone soon.

But Princess Tutu didn't even gave into to her wish and continued dancing her steps

Ahiru watch her carefully; observing every step she makes; every sway of her arms and legs. She kept her cerulean eyes only to hers that is because she knows Princess Tutu was not allowed to express her own feelings; she was forsaken to do so. It seems to be simple but a very hard deal she needs to endure.

She fell in love to the Prince and was given chance to meet him through her. She accepted the role despite the hardships they need to bear, all in one condition, they are not meant to be together.

Demo… She's different. She's not the Princess Ballerina, she's only a duck, no matter how hard she wish she'll never be able to dance as perfectly as her.

Ahiru smile and she saw her smile too despite her struggling. She wipe away her tears; her last tears for her then she nods her head.

She stood up took a deep breath then she herself decided to dance and follow up her steps. Of course her steps were not as graceful, gentle and perfect as Princess Tutu but… in every step she made, in every sway of her arms and legs, she's exerting effort hoping she would be able to be just like her.

Little did she know that time finally came back to normal. Roh, Kai, Fakir and Mytho were dumb folded since they feel like they were interrupted for some reason and when they saw something move in the center, all of them were surprised because Princess Tutu suddenly began dancing the most dangerous dance there is.

"Stop her Kai" Roh said grabbing his partner's shirt

"Hey, who said you can order me around" Kai slap his arms away "Besides, she's dancing the most dangerous dance there is, the la danse sacrificatoire" He then walk towards Mytho's cage and free him "there's no point in keeping you there anymore"

Mytho walk out of the cage and went to Fakir

"La Danse Sacrificatoire, or the sacrificial dance; It is said that this dance is very dangerous because once you performed it there's no turning back" Mytho said "What are we going to do now? If this continues we'll lost her" the Prince ask standing besides Fakir

"…" Fakir didn't look at him, he knows that but what can they do, what can he do?

"If you are planning something, make it quick, she's already at the middle of her dance" Kai reminded them "Actually the only way that can save her now is her **OWN decision**"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing helping them out!" Roh angrily ask him

"Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't butt in to my plans" Kai retort back

Then both of them glare at each other

"There's one way to communicate with her" Mytho said taking everyone's attention

"And what's that? Don't tell me you're going to dance with her" Roh said sarcastically

"Precisely" Mytho grin then walk towards Princess Tutu

"Hey wait! If you do that…" Roh was interrupted when he heard a small noise from behind "F-Fakir?"

Fakir slump on the floor, eyes close and his arms are somehow connected to each other; He looks like he was meditating

Roh was confused on what the Prince and the Knight was doing but Kai was smirking evilly to himself

"I think I know what they are doing just leave them alone if we want this story to end happily ever after" Roh look again to his partner 'Actually, I never knew it was possible but it was worth trying. The only way to bring Ahiru back to us is if at least one of them can reach her.'

Being Mytho, the Prince of the story, he was build and characterized as the Prince who will dance and protect everybody and so through dancing he will be able to reach her but Fakir is different. There is no parchment or quill here so it would be hard for him to write story in his head to reach her heart.

…It would be a test of ALL…

"Roh, Let us just watch and wait" Kai said to his partner surprising him by tapping his back; Roh smirk at him

"That girl name Ahiru really change you in a very short time didn't she, too bad you can't have her" Roh said nudging his shoulder in return oh his tap

"Yeah, just too bad" Kai admitted

Meanwhile, Mythos is having a hard time too unlike Kai predicted.

'She was already far but I can't give her up' Mytho said as he tried to pace up

Prince Mytho tried his best to reach her; he won't give up, not now, not ever. She has done enough for him, now it's time to repay her equally.

'AHIRU!' he yells

Ahiru in Princess Tutu's heart heard somebody call her name

"That voice… Prince Mytho?" but no she can't stop now because if she did then it's over

Fakir on the other hand is having the worst trouble than Mytho. There are so many things that are distracting him, so many that all he sees in his mind is her sad face.

Fakir opened his eyes and hit the floor uttering the word 'damn'. He's angry because he can't concentrate, he's angry because he made her cry again, he's angry because after this, he might not able to see her again, her silly face, her sweet smile, her strong persistent to stay strong and her ray of hope which made him continue living up until now.

'I won't let her die, I won't let her sacrifice her life just to save Mytho, as her knight, no as her friend who will always love her will offer my life to defend her'

And before he knew it he was already beginning to write stories for her, for Ahiru and her happiness.

'_Once there was a duck whose name is Ahiru. She was living with her friend and a little drummer girl in a small town called Kinkan Town. _

_One day, a wish that everyone dream happened and everything change back from where the previous story began. The golden duck change to a little girl again, but older and more compassionate from before. _

_Her friends from the past came back to her and made her really happy and those friends feel the same way too._

_But evil is evil, slowly a new dark path is surrounding the town and the only way to save them is for her give up something that is very precious to her, her other self, Princess Tutu._

_Unselfishly, Ahiru went to an unknown dangerous path thinking that it's the only way but no one is agree to that. No one is willing to give her up since she already done many sacrifices for them and it was enough. But she was too stubborn, too naïve to see the light herself_

_Unknowingly, it was all part of another story, a story that was written long before and was interrupted when a certain old man name Drouselmire intervened with the story of the Prince and the Raven making the old story be forgotten and worst interrupted._

_But now that the Prince and the Raven story is rewritten and all finished the old story that has no title has began to flow again giving the protagonist surprised and confused._'

Fakir paused for a minute… panting, this is much harder than he thought but he can't give up now… think… think harder Fakir or you'll loose her, these thoughts kept repeating inside his head and then, a flash of visions appeared on him

He saw Ahiru and Princess Tutu dancing together but not as one but two.

'Wait but in reality Princess Tutu is dancing alone then that means… Ahiru is also planning to…' Fakir shook his head "No I won't let you Ahiru!" Kai and Roh were interrupted again and look at him

"Mytho do you trust me!" he shouted over to the Prince who turned his head on him still not breaking the dance because he knows if he did then he's doom

"Of course I am, you're my best friend and protector, right" Mytho replied smiling at him

Fakir smirk before returning to his world

'Good, cause I'll be needing you more than anybody else' then he began writing in his thoughts again

'_But her friend who can write and rewrite stories won't let her do as she pleases. He won't give up and swear to bring her back no matter what happened. So he began to rewrite it._

_In the middle of her sacrificial dance with Prncess Tutu, the Princes of the story came to dance with her in reality, doing the same steps as hers to reached her._

_Slowly little by little he was reaching her pace and then they are now dancing like a couple.'_

'What the? My body is moving against my will!' Mytho said and when his gaze went to his knight, 'Fakir'

'_The Prince lifted her up in the sky completely surprising the Princess in the air. He then pulls her down gently and made her twirl around him. The Princess lifted her hands to him openly when they came face to face as she stood up in one foot while her other foot is lifted on her side_

_The Prince knew and so does the Princess that what they are doing is completely a new dance and they are completely new to this'_

"What's happening? Why are my steps so different from hers" Ahiru said while watching Princess Tutu who finally turn to her again and smile

'Princess Tutu gave Ahiru her final smile.'

Ahiru who was still trying her best not to break the dance realize that Princess Tutu's smile means something and when she saw Princess Tutu's hands gestured her to listen she obediently obey her and close her eyes while dancing and then she heard him, his voice, his heart, his cries

"Fakir…" She felt like crying at that moment "You're doing your best to bring me back don't you" then a vision of Mytho dancing with Princess Tutu in reality appear on her left "And Mytho too…"

Princess Tutu in her world is still dancing the sacrificial dance and only Ahiru was dancing the new set of steps.

"Now I understand, you and I are different, no completely different and since your story has finally ended this story is mine that is just getting started" Ahiru said then memory of Uzura made her remember what Edel said

"_**Mirror shows you're reflection as you made your way to reach you dreams. But the wheels of faith had began its move again and misfortune may brought up in the future"**_

"I see… now I understand…Princess Tutu…Arigatou" Princess Tutu step towards her while twirling around taking her hands and circling around her; Ahiru smile

"I know… you're happy too right and so am I, dakara…dakara… I'm setting you free…Free to forget, free relive and free to love…" Ahiru is now crying

'_Yes, as Princess Tutu still continuing her La Danse Sacrificatoire, Ahiru is performing the La Danse de Fin Heureuse and when the dance of two ballerinas performed this two opposing dance together at the same time, they can make one wish and only one wish for themselves'_

"I know…" Ahiru shook her head "no, we know what we want to wish for…"

'_And then Ahiru together with Princess Tutu began to perform their great finale… and with their eyes close they whispered to each other what they wish for' _

Princess Tutu cross her right foot to her left and Ahiru lifted her right foot while her left is supporting her, their fingers intertwine with each other drew them close and then Princess Tutu jump away from her and in reality, away from the Prince…

"Princess Tutu!" Mytho calls and realize he can move on his own again but wait he can still feel warm flesh in his arms and was shock to see "Ahiru"

Ahiru open her eyes and saw that she was back, back to her friends, back to Mytho, and back to Fakir. She sighs and smiles

"I'm back… I guess" Ahiru said smiling to the Prince.

Ahiru feels really tired and her knees just gave up on her but Mytho saves her before she even hit the floor "Arigatou, Mytho"

"I'm glad you're back to us, but Fakir mostly did the job" he turn his head on his friend.

Fakir open his eyes breathing heavily as if he just run a marathon race, he's also having a head ache right now, well what do you expect, all that written thing in his mind is not something you can take easy.

Fakir look at Mytho and Ahiru, he was glad she's back with them he smiled and raise a hand to them. The two smile back to him but was surprise when he collapse on the floor…

"FAKIR!" Ahiru cry out and pull herself away from the comforting arms of the prince and to her knight's aide "Fakir…Fakir… wake up… Fakir…" she repeatedly call

"He's alright; he just fainted because he is exhausted." Kai said placing a hand on her shoulder. Ahiru look at him and nod her head

"I was surprise and really didn't thought he can actually pull it off" Roh said "I'm impresses, he really deserves to be a knight" he was smirking now

"Now you're acting nice" Kai tease

"Shut up!" and everyone laugh when suddenly Fakir groan

"Shut up… I'm trying to rest here" he said. Everyone smile and Ahiru pull Fakir to a tight hug

'Oh Fakir' Fakir smile when he felt her arms surrounds him "Arigatou, Fakir"

"I told you, a knight never backs off his words" he said smirking

"Well I know you're fine now Fakir but we can't risk that, we'll bring you to the hospital, but..." Mytho stop and look at Kai and Roh

"Don't worry our mission is finally ended, you guys can leave here" Roh said putting his arms in his waist

"We can even teleport you right exactly to the hospital if you want" Kai said gleefully

"That would be nice" Ahiru said embracing Fakir closer to her, burying her face to his side.

It has been 2 days already after Fakir was log out of the hospital. Everything is back to normal, normal on how the people in there choose to live that is.

"Wow its sunny today" the young girl said stretching her arms and legs while lying on the soft green grass near the lake. "It's a very nice day to write your new stories"

The young man who is seating besides her while holding a pen and a notebook his hands look down on her

"Yeah it was" he said smiling

Ahiru then look up in the sky observing all the passing clouds in the blue sky above them

"So what did you wish?" He suddenly ask, Ahiru raise an eyebrow

"Huh, isn't it obvious?" She look back to her "We both wish that we can be happy…" she pause closing her eyes "simply to be happy" she happily said

Fakir looks at her and smiles

"That's good" he said

"And I have to thank you for that Fakir" Ahiru then sat up and lean on his shoulder "I guess to be happy is to be with you…"

Fakir then put his arms around her and they peacefully watch the lake shines with the suns rays while fishes are jumping in and out of the water.

Well it was supposed to be peaceful until

"Hey! How come you two are the only ones who are enjoying the scenes here" The ever so cheerful Uzura came in popping out of no where

"Hey Uzura, why did you ruin the most rare site in this story? Didn't you know it's rare to see them like that?" Rue angrily approaches the little drummer girl; Mytho is tailing behind her waving a hand

Both Fakir and Ahiru bolt up and separated looking embarrassed

"Oh now look, they both look red and embarrassed… but still they look really cute" Kai tease

"Y-You too are here as well?" Fakir said pointing at him

"I'm here too!" Roh appearing on Kai said pointing to himself

Both Fakir and Ahiru stood up

"But why are you still here? I thought you guys left when you teleported us to the hospital" Ahiru said walking towards the two young men

"Well it's a bad manner to suddenly disappear without saying good bye to you" Kai said reaching her hands and kissed them again. Kai then look at Fakir and smirk "I hope the next time I do that you won't glare at me anymore"

"Well maybe next time you'll learn that its is hand off" Fakir joke around "But anyway, thanks" Fakir then offers his hand to him

"Just doing our job" Kai said taking his hand and they both shake hands

"Job? What is your job anyway?" Rue ask carrying the little Uzura in her arms

"Well to make the explanation short, we're just here to make you guys especially Ahiru learn that she and Princess Tutu are two completely different persons so they don't have to be very dependable on each other" Kai explained

"But it was a little bit out of our hands but it was okay too in the end right" Roh said mischievously laughing all by himself while the others are sweatdropping

"Well anyway, we are now going on ahead, we just drop by to say good byes" Kai said dragging his partners arms who is still laughing hard and alone

The two was about to leave when suddenly they bump to two cheerful girls who are in a hurry

"Ahiru!" Lillie call out waving her free hands while her other hand is clutching Pikes hands which they think fainted because she was drag down by the so energetic girl

"Lillie, Pike, what are you doing here" Ahiru ask

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Pike snap at her

"I think she totally forgot, oh and Fakir you're dead too" Lillie said gleefully… everyone sweatdrop for someone who is about to be dead she's too happy for it

"W-why is that?" Fakir ask getting confused

"What? Don't tell me you inherited Ahiru's sick habit too?" Pike naughtily said while smirking

"WELL JUST TELL US ALL ABOUT IT ALREADY!" everyone shouted at them; the two girls bend down and covered their ears

"Gezz no need to shout. It hurts you know" Pike and Lillie said rubbing their ears and sweatdrop when they saw all of them glaring

"Fine we're gonna tell. Remember you're detentions?" Pike began immediately Fakir and Ahiru bolt up remembering that they had forgotten about it already... and they mean TOTALLY FORGOTTEN about it

"Mr. Cat is really mad… no furious when she arrived the next day. The grand hall is so dirty, the windows are full of dusts and scattered chairs were still there" Lillie narrated…Fakir and Ahiru sweatdrop

"And you know what since the two of you didn't come to school two days straight he's really burning up making the two days to us a hell because we are all putted in detention!" Pike ended giving death glares to them

"We're sorry…so sorry" Fakir and Ahiru bows to their knees in front of them when they realize where the two girls are standing above…

"Hey Kai, Roh what are you doing down there?" Fakir ask

"It's good that you finally take notice of us" Kai said

"We thought we are already been long forgotten in this story" Roh said

Immediately the two girl shriek and jump off them

"Sheesh ladies don't you think it is US who is supposed to…" Roh was interrupted when she saw Pike. Their eyes met and both blush "Sorry"

"N-no it was our fault…s-sorry" Pike is stammering on her words

Meanwhile Lillie offer her hands to Kai who gladly took as he push himself up

"Thank you" Kai said smiling

"Well it was our fault why you had to experience that… It's the least I can do" Lillie said smiling too

The four of them were surrounded with flying hearts and cupids…

"I think someone's in love" Rue commented

"More like four of them is in love…" Mytho said

Ahiru just smile at them because at least they too found happiness right. She was surprised and gave a small gasp when Fakir snake his arms around her and pull her towards him

"Mytho, I think you should make that six" Fakir corrected before leaning closer to his duck; yes he can finally call her 'His" after all of this. Ahiru giggle and wrap her small arms around his neck

"Aishteru… and I'll swear I'll make you mine and mine alone" he whisper to her ears

"And what if someone came again and make me fall in love to somebody else" she challenge

"That's simple… I'll just have to rewrite it" then Fakir close the gap between their face and kiss her sweetly. He felt her smile and when both them broke up in need of air Ahiru look at him in the eyes; her cerulean was drowned to his emerald orbs

"I love you too…" she smile and both of them kiss again most passionately but gentle.

"Awe, now I envy them" Rue pouted

"Well it's never too late to copy them" Mytho smirk and pull her princess to a warm kiss

"This is too much for a little girl like me" Uzura said covering her eyes with her little hands.

'_In the end, Ahiru choose to say good bye, good bye to Princess Tutu and wish her that she may find happiness in her next story'_

_**-The End-**_

**Author's Note:**

Whahaha… I've done it… I finally finished it… hahahah… I have to thank my bathroom for this… you see I'm really troubled on how to end this so I take a bath cause HEAT is killing me already… and I want to thank the fresh cold water splashing unto me for giving me idea and soft bed to imagine my plot… sigh… I feel like crying… I'll edit the previous chapter for the betterment of grammar…:P

**Please read and Review, I hope you enjoy and feel free to mail me/Pm me… BTW, I have CCS fic about TxE pairing and Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy fic about NxM pairing… :P feel free to visit and read them…**

**Love lotz: saphyre**


End file.
